


Girl With One Eye

by widowsdoll



Category: Killing Stalking, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Badly, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, His past will be changed kinda, Killing Stalking AU, Kind of? Its really creepy really, Like girl get a hint, M/M, Mentions of childhood abuse, Mommy Issues, Multi, No mentions of y/n, Okok love you, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve Has Issues, Steve sees you as a replacement for Peggy and Bucky is in love with you but under Steve's spell, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, but not really?, dubcon, just pet names but it is a reader insert, look - Freeform, replacement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowsdoll/pseuds/widowsdoll
Summary: You had been in love with Steve for as long as you became Tony's ward. You had been 16 at the time, a lovesick puppy desperate for his approval and love. You knew he would never love a stupid child. But now, you were 18 and more in love than ever. One day, you find Steve's loft and break in, discovering a terrifying secret.-This is a dark!steve and dark!bucky fic, I will probably update whenever I'm inspired and doubt I'll abandon it.This is a really dark fic, torture, dub-con, emotional manipulation, stockholm syndrome, extreme gaslighting, and just in general really really dark. If you do not want to read it, please look away and don't trigger yourself. As this is a Killing Stalking AU.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Maria Hill, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. Tag, You're It

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% do not condone any of the actions in this fic, and do not mean to romance any of the actions. If you choose to romance it, that is your own doing and your business <3\. I hope you guys enjoy <3

You watch him walk to his car, and you follow him in the shadows. You have an umbrella, gripping it tightly. You watch him drive away, you sigh. This is it. Now or never. 

You had been watching videos to prepare. 

‘How to pick a lock in 10 different ways’ 

You took the bobby pin, and the tiny screwdriver and began working it. You successfully got it open, and the door popped open. His loft smelt like cinnamon. You breathed it in. Your core got wet. 

You entered, and shut the door behind you. Relocking the door. You slipped on your gloves and walked slowly down the hall. It was beautiful, for someone from the 30s, he had taste in decor. Flowers in vases, and beautiful rugs. A beautiful couch in the living room. You imagined him taking you there several times. 

“Hello?” A voice came over. 

“Hello?” You ask. Not sure who you were talking to. 

“You are trespassing on Mr. Roger’s property, I have to ask you to leave or I am required to call the police.” The voice reported. 

“I'm Steve’s cousin. I came to drop something off. Please don't call anyone. I'll be quick.” You beg. 

“Alright. My apologies, I did not know that Mr. Rogers had any living relatives.” 

You didn't respond. You looked back to the couch. The beautiful couch. Your core began more wet. You laid back on the couch, and smelt it. The couch smelt like him. You moaned and began bucking into your hand. 

“Steve.” You moaned. “Please daddy! I'll be good.” 

You kept rubbing harder, squirming as you did so. It felt so good. It would feel even better when he touched you, pressing you against the couch. Begging for you to behave. You quickly came from your fantasies when you came. 

“Daddddy!” You moaned. You took deep breaths, and sat up. 

You stood, stretching. Your core was still aching, even after cumming. You'd have to get used to it, you supposed. Steve was a big man, you supposed he had big needs. 

You walked around more, trailing your finger along things. The one that was untouched by your panties and short skirt. You looked around, stopping briefly. You saw stairs. 

You were sure you never raced up stairs so fast. His room was huge. Fancy. There were expensive paintings, and pretty flowers in vases. A fur rug. White. The main colors were white, red and black. It was all beautiful. Your core ached again, the thought of him taking you on the rug. 

You looked through his drawers, his boxers and shirts. Only his nice clothes were hung up. Shirts with his shield, his Captain America one. You smiled to yourself, what a narcissist he had to be. It made your core ache more. 

You left the drawer open, trailing to a sound from downstairs. It made you stop in your tracks. You hadn't heard the door open. Or Steve come in. You slowly walked down the stairs, the door was still closed and locked. Like you left it. No. The sound was coming from another heavily locked door. Two locks this time. 

You tilted your head, and went to pick it. You got it open with little trouble. You were greeted with stairs that led down. It was dark. 

“Hello?” You called. Stupid. Why would anyone be home? 

You trailed down, and looked for a light. You heard someone struggle against something and your blood ran cold. You hurried for a light, covering your eyes when it burnt too badly. You heard muttering. 

You turned your attention and nearly yelled at the girl on the floor. Tied and bound. You slowly walked towards her, trying to see her face. 

“Sharon?” You asked.

You knew the girl. She had helped Steve when his best friend was on the run. When the team had gotten into the big fight. When war broke out. 

You frooze. Sharon Carter was announced officially missing two months ago. She was pronounced dead one week ago. You had watched Steve mourn with the team. Tony had thrown a little mourning get-together for him. You had gone on the balcony and held a sobbing Steve, a heartbroken Steve. You had felt so awful. 

But she wasn't dead. She was right there. Right in front of you. You hurried and made work with the gag and she thanked you, sobbing and gasping for air.

“Thank.. thank god.” She cried.

“Are you okay?” Stupid. You knew she wasn't okay. But you had no other words to say. Your brain was frozen. 

“Please! Please we have to leave. He'll be back. They'll be back please I'm BEGGING!” She yelled.

“Stop yelling at me.” You murmur. Too many bad memories of your father and mother… and the abuse. You shook your head. 

“Please. They'll be back and they'll hurt me. They raped me, and they-they torture me.” She began sobbing.

Your reaction came across as inappropriate. You were frozen with confusion. And fear. 

“Who?” You asked.

“Steve and Bucky please.” She looked at you. 

“Okay.” You took your screwdriver and tried to get the duct tape off of her. You had no strength, and tried your hardest. “This is hard.” 

Sharon began moving a lot, and you became upset. “Stop moving! I'm trying to help you!”

“Oh angel.” A voice spoke behind you, “What are you doing?” 

You turned around to see Steve holding a baseball bat. Your eyes went wide. He swung, and the bat came down onto your left leg. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y told me my relative stopped by, but wanna know the funny thing?” Steve asked. “They're all fucking dead.” 

You began to cry, attempting to crawl as pain shot through your left leg. “P-please.” 

“You might as well told the robot you were my fucking wife, or my sister.” He sneered. 

“Please.” She cried softly. You suddenly crawled into another pair of legs, you looked up. 

Bucky. You thought he was in Wakanda. He was supposed to be.

Steve grabbed you by your hair and dragged you back, you screamed and kicked with your right leg. You were dragged to the post, and slammed against it.

“STEVE PLEASE. I’M TONY’S WARD. HE’LL COME LOOKING FOR ME. PLEASE.” You yelled. 

“YOU. ME. I’M SORRRY.” Your unintelligible blubbering caused him to squat and look at you. 

He cocked his head, “Shhhhh, angel.” 

“I NEVER MEANT TO FIND THIS I- JUST LIKED YOU SO MUCH AND I WANTED YOU PLEASE.” 

“Be quiet.” Steve demanded and you stopped mumbling. 

He reached his hand out and cupped your cheek, wiping your tears. “Hey. Spit it out angel, okay? You and your blubbering, I can't understand you.” 

You only sobbed silently, trying your hardest not to pass out from the pain of your possibly broken or sprained leg. 

“C’mon.” Steve stood, “This basement is too tiny for you and Sharon. Why don't we get you upstairs?” 

You nodded as he helped you up. You leaned against him, smelling cinnamon. “Does this mean you-you forgive me?” 

Steve nodded, then turned to you and nodded darkly. “Not like that I don't.” 

He knocked you to the floor hard, causing you to yelp. He raised his bat and began bashing your left leg, ignoring your desperate cries that turned into screaming. The pain became too much, and you immediately fell into unconsciousness. 

“Welcome to my home.” 

XXXX

When you came to, your head was pounding and the taste of blood was in your mouth. Something was dripping out of your mouth, making drops on the floor. You watched for a few seconds before looking up to an observant Bucky. His arms were crossed, and looking down at you.

His beard was full, his hair to his shoulders. He smirked at you. You smiled, in your incoherent state. You had no idea what was truly going on. You didn't understand.

“Hi baby.” He cooed at you.

“What happened?” You asked, in a hazy state. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Steve’s voice came through from the other side of the room. You were too out of it to truly turn. “You stalked me?” 

Your cheeks flush, and you look down. Your hand is chained to a metal post in the middle of the basement. You look around, Sharon was now naked, and by the look in her eyes, dead. Your attention back to him. His beard was also thick, and his hair slicked back. He was in uniform. It made your core hurt. 

“N-no!” 

“Y-yes!” Steve mocked you. “You fucking followed me and waited for me to leave. You told F.R.I.D.A.Y that you were my cousin.” 

“Is she dead?” You ask slowly. Soft. 

“Yeah.” Steve decided to speak after a few seconds. “Bucky and I made a choice.” 

Bucky looked down at you, his eyes staring through you. 

You attempted to move, but you couldn't. Your left leg was bruised and hurt when you moved.

“Uh-uh.” Bucky finally spoke. “You're on really good painkillers, but don't push it. That's Hydra’s best pain reliever, but even it has limits.” 

Tears fell from your eyes as you looked at him. 

“Imagine my surprise when I'm meeting with Tony, and I get a notification from F.R.I.D.A.Y saying my cousin stopped by my loft. Imagine my surprise when I get home, and my drawers are open, looked through and you were stupid enough to not close the basement door. The night was on. I'll be honest. My heart stopped for a second, but then I saw your small little frame trying to save Sharon.” Steve squatted down to your eye level. “What are you doing here angel?” 

“I think she mentioned something about liking you.” Bucky said. 

“Oh yes.” Steve nodded. “I always thought there was something off with you. But what a little pervert you are!” 

“I'm sorry.” You admit. You were. “What's wrong with my leg?” 

“I shattered it.” Steve said. He laughed at your frown, “What? Did you think you were going to leave after seeing all of this? What? Go back to Tony and keep your mouth shut? I can't trust you.” 

You collected some of the blood coming from your mouth, and raised your hand to look at it. Scarlet. 

“Lemme see.” Steve demanded. 

You gave him your finger, and he took them into his mouth. He sucked, which made your core ache. When he finished, he gave them back to you. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“I know angel, you said that for the millionth time.” Steve moved his legs to sit down. He gently touched your left leg, you shivered at the pain. “Shhhhh, we’ll keep feeding you painkillers, don't worry. I just… didn't want you to leave.” 

You only looked at him, as he helped you sit up against the wooden post. You took deep breaths, and played with your fingers. 

“See. When I was younger, before the program. I fell in love with a woman. Peggy. Agent Carter. Oh. What a woman. Fuck.” Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair. “But I went into the ice. And she aged. But luckily, she had a great niece, Sharon. And well, she wasn't so keen on dating the man that loved her great aunt. But I helped change that.” 

You looked up to his proud smile, “She said you raped her.” You looked to Bucky, “Both of you.” 

Steve’s smile faltered, “Did she?” 

You nodded, “Yeah she said you tortured her.” 

Bucky tensed at the sentence. Steve noticed and cleared his throat, “We didn't torture her.” He laughs a little, “She misbehaved so we punished her accordingly.” 

You looked at the dead girl. She had a cold stare. You felt small. 

“Are you going to kill me?” 

Steve looked at you for a few minutes before answering, not sure what to say. 

Bucky cut in, “No.” 

Steve shot him a look. 

“Really?” You asked. You looked up at them like they just asked you if you wanted to go to the shelter to adopt puppies. 

“We won't murder you.” Bucky confirmed.

“It would break Tony’s heart.” You murmured. You were his ward, not his real blood. But he loved you all the same. 

“I don't give a fuck about his feelings.” Steve grumbled. 

Of course he didn't. You began to squirm. 

“Do you have to use the bathroom?” Steve asked. He brought a hand to your heat, and began rubbing over your panties. 

You couldn't help it. You wanted him so bad before, even after knowing everything. You rolled into his touch, and moaned. It helped you ignore the pain in your leg. 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Bucky laughed. 

You nodded. 

“Bucky take her to the bathroom, would you?” Steve asked, getting up. “I have to call Tony and tell him that I'm going out for drinks with an old friend.” 

Bucky unchained you, and picked you up. You watched as he slowly walked up the stairs, making sure your shattered leg didn't bump anything, and make it to the bathroom. It was huge. And clean. 

He placed you on the toilet, and turned around. You peed, watching Bucky shift. Was he uncomfortable? Surely he had watched Steve pee a few times. Steve found himself at the doorway, and leaned against the frame. 

You wiped, and attempted to balance on one leg. You pulled your panties up, when Steve shook his head. 

“Bucky, run her a bath and clean her. I'm going to get some stuff from the tower, and have a bed made up in the basement for you.” And with that, Steve disappeared. 

Bucky began to run the water, plugging the tub with a washcloth. He turned to you and you wrapped your arm around his neck, allowing him to take your panties, and skirt. He looked at the panties, and smelled them.

“Did- you get off in them?” He asked, looking at you. 

Your face flushed. 

He discarded them on the floor and picked you up by your waist. You were helped down into the bath, he got on his knees beside the tub. 

You looked at the shampoos and soaps. All old and all smelling like old dove or vanilla. Bucky took the washcloth and began to wash your body. He was careful around your leg, the one his best friend had shattered only hours ago. You winced and began to cry. 

“Shhh.” He cooed, sticking his middle and pointer finger in your mouth to shut you up. “You'll get your painkillers after your bath.” 

You sucked on them, making him grin to himself. Your core ached. You knew you shouldn't be turned on. Your fucking leg was shattered. You couldn't walk. Despite that, you continue to suck, and sat back to enjoy the bath. 

XXXX

The bed cot was small, but so were you. Bucky held you in his arms, your head against his chest as Steve made up the bed. You stared at the still dead Sharon on the floor. You were going to sleep in the same room as the dead woman who saved you from Sokovia. The one who handed you safety over to Stark. All you could do was stare, with your eyes wet.

“Alright angel.” Steve stood up, looking at his work. “Yeah okay I think that looks nice.” 

Bucky looked at it. You turned to it. It looked like a doll bed. Something you would tuck your Polly Pocket into when you were 7. 

“C’mere.” Steve took you from Bucky’s arms, like you weighed nothing. Like you were a doll. He rocked you for a bit and set you down gently. 

Bucky pulled the covers back, so Steve could easily rest your leg down before Steve grabbed the covers from him and tucked you in. You didn't sleep on your back, but from your shattered knee, the dead woman on the floor, and your body frozen with fear, you weren't about to protest even a bit. 

“I got you something.” Steve smiled. “Or, well Natasha did. She's so sweet.” 

You just looked at them. 

Bucky handed Steve a bag you barely noticed. How long had the bag been in his arms? You watched Steve pull out a stuffed bear, your stuffed bear. The brown one with the red bow, the red bow that had Stark Industries painted on it. It was the bear Tony gave you so you technically wouldn't be alone if he had to leave in the night to fight or something. You missed Tony. Was he worried? 

Steve plopped her on the bed, and moved her arms around. “Look who I have.” 

You watched him with stunned, wet eyes. 

“Here.” Steve handed him to you. “He'll keep you safe.” 

Steve kissed your forehead, followed by Bucky. Bucky said something to Steve you couldn't hear, and you watched him leave up the stairs. 

Steve sighed and sat back, making sure not to put his hand or weight on your leg. “He likes you. Always did.” 

“Isn't he supposed to be in Wakanda?” You didn't want Bucky, you wanted Steve. The feelings were blurred now, but you were sure you still wanted him. At least, you think, right? 

“Yeah. He's supposed to be. T’Challa and Tony don't talk often though. So.” Steve shrugged. “He missed me. Missed you. I'm sorry about your leg, angel. But I can't have you leave. I know Tony will take it really hard, I know he will but that's okay, won't it be?” 

You nodded, and took his hand as he reached for it. “You're going to be a good girl, though aren't you?” 

“Yeah.”

“Sleep tight. I'll come get you when you wake up.” Steve got up and walked towards the stairs. 

“What about her?” You asked.

“Sharon won't bother you baby, she's rather… unable to. Go to sleep.” Steve shut the light off and closed the door. You listened to it lock. 

You stared at nothingness for a few minutes, before you began to feel the painkillers and the little something Bucky slipped you to help you sleep. Soon, you were clutching your Stark bear, and drifting off.


	2. I Knew Right Then I'd Been Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm really gonna update whenever I feel inspired so.... :-)   
> Anyways Steve is really messed up and we'll get more of that, and why and why he's so stuck on Peggy and why Bucky is so neutral to all of this. We'll also check on Tony's side as well

You sit at the breakfast table, your Stark bear in your arms. The only comfort you had. You watched Steve set up the table, making sure you and Bucky had everything from napkins to a fork. It smelled like pancakes and bacon. 

Your stomach roared, and Bucky looked at you from his coffee. “Hungry?” He asked.

You nodded. 

“Good.” Steve came back and placed two pancakes on your plate along with four pieces of bacon. “Eat it all.” 

You didn't hesitate to pick up a piece of bacon and bite it, when Steve’s backhand caused you to fall from your chair.

“Where the fuck are your manners?” Steve demanded. He looked down to you.

Tears collected in your eyes as Bucky just watched, sipping away at his coffee. 

“I-I'm sorry!” You cry. 

“You're sorry?” Steve asked. His fists clenched. 

You sat up on your knees and held your cheek. “I'm sorry daddy. I'm really hungry, can I eat?” 

You had been given the Hydra painkillers again, courtesy of Bucky. You weren't sure if Steve even knew. Your leg wasn't hurting, you had to play along. 

Steve came along and helped you back on the chair, handing you your bear. You pulled him tight. Steve kissed the top of your head and trailed his fingers down your pj shirt. “You're going to be the best girl, aren't you angel?” 

“Yeah, daddy. The best girl ever!” You promised. You were really hungry, after all. You didn't want your other leg shattered. Right? Yeah. That's why. 

Steve sat beside you, and picked up some pancakes with his fork. He brought it to your mouth, you opened. “Is it good?” 

You nodded. 

“Peggy used to make the best pancakes. It's her recipe. I'll teach you to make it.” Steve assured, feeding you more pancake. They were good. Really good. He picked up the bacon from the floor and fed it to you. “Don't worry, I keep these floors clean at all times. When you can walk better, I'll take sure you keep the cleaning up.” 

That made you confused. You looked to Bucky as you crunched your bacon. He only looked at you, then back to his coffee and cell phone. Wait. Cell phone. It was 7, old, but you could call Tony on it. You knew his number by heart. You just had to say, ‘Tony I'm at an apartment being held against my will please.’ 

You wouldn't have to even mention it was Steve or Bucky. You'd forgive them. Then leave them alone. You chewed your bacon, swallowing and opening your mouth again for Steve. 

When you finished all your bacon, you sat back and watched Steve eat. You decided to push your boundaries. 

“Can I have your bacon?” You asked him. “Please daddy?” 

“No.” Steve grumbled.

“Here.” Bucky said. You turned to him. “You can have mine baby.” 

You took it from him and split it in half, “Here daddy.”

“NO.” Steve shot up. “Don't call him that.” 

“I'm sorry.” You said with glossed eyes.

He looked at you for a moment, then took his plate and left the room. 

“What did I do wrong?” You asked Bucky. 

He shrugged, “I don't know.” 

“Baby.” He spoke after a few minutes of silence. 

You looked at him. 

He picked you up and sat you comfortably on his lap. “How's your leg?” 

“Fine.” You replied, looking at it. 

Bucky began rubbing your core through your panties. “You want that?” 

You nodded. The pleasure helped you ignore your leg was shattered. You weren't going to stop reminding yourself of that. 

“You can call me anything you want. Master, Sir.” Bucky breathed on your neck. “Anything. But Steve reserved Daddy for himself.” 

“I don't want to clean.” You whined.

Steve chuckled from the doorway, “That's too bad.” 

You looked at him. “Why did you kidnap Sharon?” 

“I told you.” 

“She's on a fuckload of painkillers Stevie.” Bucky reminded him. 

“It isn't important. You're here now.” Steve sat next to Bucky, and held your legs open. 

Bucky pulled your pj shorts down, along with your panties that were soaked. 

“You got off on my couch.” Steve informed you. 

“I'm sorry.” You cried.

Bucky didn't warn you. He plunged two fingers into you and rubbed your clit. You sobbed at the contact. 

“That feel good?” Steve asked. 

You nodded. 

Bucky moved faster.

“Look at you. Quivering. Already dripping. I’d call it pathetic, but it just makes me want you more.” Steve informs you. He holds your legs, nothing more. 

Bucky rides out your orgasm, not slowly down. Tears fall from your eyes, you can't take it anymore. 

“Do you fantasize about me inside you?” Steve asked. He looked down at your cunt.

“Yes.” You nodded.

“Tell me the dirtiest one.” Steve demanded. “Now.” 

“I want to be yours. Chained at your feet and only yours.” You mumble. He can hear, he grunts. “I want to sit in your lap. I want you to sink your teeth into me and mark me as yours.” 

You don't know what you're saying truthfully, you're high as hell on painkillers and your fantasies of Steve come back. You can't remember your leg or the dead body in the basement. 

It's getting Bucky hard, though. It strains against your bare ass. He keeps sliding his fingers in and out. He isn't going to stop. 

“Tell me more.” Steve growls. “Now.”

“I like writing your name on my skin, wishing you'd come and carve it there so it would scar and stay there forever. I'll do anything.” You beg. 

Steve groans, and legs go of your legs. He picks you up and puts you on the table in front of him. Bucky keeps hold of your left one, so it doesn't hurt. He sticks his fingers in your mouth as Steve unbuckles his pants. 

Steve pushes all the way into you, groaning as he bottoms out. He sets a gruesome pace. You're a virgin- or you were. It hurts. You doubt Steve cares, so you stay silent. 

“I have been abandoned so much, and I am so lonely, and so tired.” Steve mutters to himself. He probably thinks you can't hear him, you can. “Everyone abandons me, they die. And I can't save them.” 

Bucky looks up at him softly, then back to you. Your eyes are closed. You're both fucked out and high off painkillers. Bucky continues rounding your tongue with his fingers, hoping you're not listening to Steve rant. 

“This is all about us, darling. You, and me.” Steve whispers. 

You don't know who he's talking to. Maybe Bucky? He loves him surely. But Bucky only looks at you, now that you've opened your eyes. 

“We.” *thrust* “Are.” *thrust* “All.” *thrust* “that.” *thrust* “Matters!” 

Steve cums in you, taking a minute to catch his breath as he places two hands above your head. You've come… you don't even know how many times. But you're tired, and glad he's done. 

Steve pulls out, and puts himself back in his pants. He doesn't say a word, and leaves the kitchen. Bucky kisses your shoulder and helps you up. 

“Bath?” 

XXXX

The bath is always warm. Near hot. Bucky sits back to the wall, his elbow on the edge and his hand in his hair. He looks at you like you hung the moon. 

You pop some of the bubbles, and squeeze a rubber ducky. He laughs. “I thought you'd like that.” 

You forget your place for a minute and smile at him. He smiles back. Teeth are showing. 

His mental arm comes and cups your cheek, “How's your leg?” 

“Better.”

You were going to lean in and kiss him. After all… he wasn't the one that shattered your knee… right? 

Steve opened the door and threw his shirt off. “It's hot in here.”

“The fan isn't running.” Bucky tells him.

Steve sits on the toilet seat and watches you squeeze the ducky again. It's silent for a good few minutes.

“So. Am I like your maid? Or your prisoner…?” You asked. “Some breathing sex toy?” 

“None of the above.” Steve replied, leaning back. “The bodys taken care of.” 

Bucky nods. “In time too. Two more days and the poor girl would be sleeping in a death smelling basement.” 

“Tony.” You begin.

“He's worried. Your phone was found destroyed off the coast, along with your cut up underwear and sweater was lit on fire. It's all confusing, the news thinks you were kidnapped. Poor girl.” Steve says it nonchalantly. “I just hope they find the awful gang members who took it.” 

You frown. 

“Or when your burned corpse comes back with your teeth ripped out and your fingertips cut off.” Steve shook his head. “The mob can be cruel.” 

“Poor Tony won't have any time to question how odd it is, he'll be too busy dealing with detectives and high ranking mob members trying to decide what happened to his precious little ward he loved so much.” Steve finished. 

“He's going to be so heartbroken.” You cry. “You said you weren't going to kill me.” 

“Sharon died, didn't she?” Steve asked. You looked up at him. “Yet you still found her tied up in my basement.” 

My basement. Like Bucky hadn't snuck out of Wakanda to stay with him. Bucky plays with the water, hoping to distract you from Steve’s cruel words. 

“Poor Tony. But he'll plan an adorable funeral.” Steve murmured. 

“He'll be heartbroken.” You tell him. 

“He'll be fine. Peter has been keeping him busy.” Steve stands.

“Who's Peter!” You shout. 

“No one. Don't worry about it.” Steve shakes his head. 

“No. No tell me!” You demand. 

“I think you should ask me nicely.” He suddenly grabs your chin and shakes your head a bit. Tears leak from your eyes, onto his fingers. 

“Tell me please daddy.” You beg.

“Peter is this new kid he's training. So kind. A real good sport.” Steve lets you go, and kisses the top of your head. “There there, no crying.” 

“Tony would never replace me.” You assure him, wiping your tears with your curled finger. 

“Won't he? He makes toys baby. And what happens when toys break or go missing?” Steve asks. 

You only stare at him, tears threaten to fall from your eyes. 

“They get replaced.” Steve replies. With that, he opens the door and leaves. 

Tears fall gently, and Bucky’s hand comes to caress your back. 

XXXX

Steve looks through a pile of books. They're all storybooks. Bucky stands near the bed, not enough room for him to sit. You cuddle Stark bear close to your chest. 

“Snow White?” Steve asks. 

You nod. 

Steve smiles and comes around to you, he sits next to the cot and opens the book. 

The entire story goes in one ear and out the other. You can't bother to be interested. His words from earlier play in your mind. Repeating like standards your fourth grade teacher made you write. 

‘What happens when toys break or go missing?’

They get replaced.  
They get replaced.  
They get replaced.  
They get replaced.  
They get replaced.  
They get replaced.

You begin to sob uncontrollably into your hands. Steve frowns and sets the book down. He sighs and begins to rub your back, “What's wrong, what happened?” 

“I'm not fond of the prince either.” Bucky jokes. 

“Tony hates me.” You cry. 

“He doesn't hate you baby. He just…” Steve shrugs, “forgot.” 

“He said he loved me and then he replaced me.” You sob. 

“Stop crying.” Steve demands. “You'll get snot on your blankets.” 

You can't stop crying. It all hurts too bad. Tony said he had loved you like a real child. But of course you weren't his real child. Just some toy from a foreign country he could forget about. 

You hadn't noticed Steve pulling up your nighty and pulling your underwear down. His tongue connected with your clit, and you hiccuped. 

“Shut up about Tony. Let him play with his new toy.” Steve said, licking a stripe up you. 

You moaned and threw your head back, pulling his hair. Your sobs quickly changed to loud whimpers. 

“Let daddy take care of his new toy. His new toy he loves so much.” Steve cooes.

Bucky only watches, his arms still crossed. 

“You love me?” Steve asks as he sticks his tongue inside you.

“Yes daddy I do!” You scream. 

“I think we should take that ribbon off your bear baby. Let daddy find you a Captain American ribbon.” Steve offered.

“Mhm!!!” You nod. “Yeah, yeah, daddy pleaaase.” 

Your orgasm hits hard. You can barely breathe as he's pulling your panties back up and putting your nighty down. He kisses your head.

“Don't mention Tony again, or I'll shatter your other leg.” Steve warns.

You nod. You're too blissed out to understand the threat. Bucky kisses you too, with a quick rub to your core. Soon, they both shut the light off and lock the door behind them. 

You turn to the Stark bear in the dark, and kiss him. You then feel around and tear off the Stark ribbon and throw it off the cot.

Steve was right. You were dead to Tony, so he was going to be dead to you.


	3. You Couldn't Tell, That'd I'd Been Crying Over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look. I'm sorry I had to make Peggy bad guy chun li, but Peggy is the only person (besides Bucky) who's had a lot of influence on him. But here's why Steve is so cuckoo and why he's doing what he's doing.... there will be more characters with his thoughts as well.  
> This chapter is so horny esp at the end oops

Tony paced his office. Staring at the Iron Suit, from the News report. 

“She had been missing for at least a week now. None of her family or close friends have heard from or have even seen a trace of her. Her foster father, Tony Stark, has offered up a two million dollar reward to anyone who has any information to where she may have gone, and a three million reward to anyone who can bring her home.” 

Tony sits in his chair, and takes a deep breath. You had disappeared off the face of the earth. You left for a coffee you said. You were going to get a coffee at Coffee Bean, and you were going to eat lunch. A chocolate donut, you had said. You hugged him and he kissed your cheek. He asked what you wanted for dinner. 

Then you walked out of the Avengers tower and hadn't been seen since. Your smile flashed on the screen. It was a picture of you and him. Hugging and doing the heart pose with your hands. It was taken at the cabin in the mountains. You had always wanted to go. And he was on retirement following the civil fight the team had had. 

He was grateful, and so were you. You guys stayed up late watching bad horror movies while eating popcorn. Pepper had come too. She accepted you as her own daughter. 

Pepper.

This was all too rough on her. She had spent the past week sobbing in their bedroom. She hadn't left. She was close to resigning, Tony knew it. 

Steve entered his office with two coffees. He handed one to Tony, “Here, black. No sugar, no nothing.” 

“Thanks Steve.” Tony began to down it. 

“That has to be bad for your teeth.” Steve joked.

“It probably is.” Wanda murmured from the doorway. 

“How're you?” Steve asks. 

“Fine.” Wanda wipes her tears, “I'm fine. Tony has it the worst.” 

“I know.” Steve sniffles. 

Tony frowns at his empty cup. “I want her back.” 

“She's out there Tony. She'll come back. She's a fighter.” Steve sat next to him and rubbed his back. “She's a Stark in all ways but in name. You know that.”

“I agree with Steve.” Wanda assures him, walking towards them. “We'll find her.” 

“Is there anything you can tell me about the days before she went missing?” Bruce walks in with a bunch of notebooks under his arm.

“Yeah, why?” Steve ponders.

“I'm collecting a full analysis of what mindset she could possibly be in before she went missing.” Bruce sets the notebooks down and pushes the bridge of his glasses up. “Perhaps I can figure out if there's a certain place she would go, to hide perhaps. Anything really. Some hope.” 

“From who?” Wanda asks, beating Steve to it.

“The mob. Anyone who crushed her phone. We're hoping she escaped them. Or is planning to.” Bruce informs him. 

Tony is staring at the floor. For once in his life, he's quiet. Nothing to say. 

“She likes Coffee Bean and has some friends upstate.” Wanda confirms. 

“I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back.” Steve says. 

XXXX

Steve dials Bucky’s number and brings the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Bucky’s voice sounds.

“How's the dog?” Steve asks. 

“Fine. She's enjoying her new chew toy, she got another bath. She's sleeping now.” Bucky replies. He's smart. 

Steve knows he isn't a suspect yet, but he's not dumb enough to willingly say it over the phone. 

“Are you taking care of her?” Steve asks, flushing the toilet and running the water. 

“Of course I am.” Bucky says. 

Steve hangs up and walks back into the room. They're all so incredibly fucking clueless. Tony, the genius, along with Bruce, another incredible genius, have no idea. They'll never find you. It makes Steve hard.

He hates the tower, he hates them all. But he has to make up appearances, he has to. It'd be suspicious. Luckily they haven't noticed how odd it is that you just… up and disappeared. No foul play suspected. Truly, stupid. 

Steve, wasn't stupid. He knew you were obsessed with him. He knew you were brave enough to stalk him. Brave enough to enter his home, to accidentally get a notification sent to him by F.R.I.D.A.Y. It was too easy. 

Him shattering your legs, had been fun. And your reaction had been fun too. Bucky was a little pissed about it. Telling him he's stupid. Steve countered that she was immobile and Bucky could do whatever he wanted to her.

Bucky couldn't lie. That was worth it. Bucky had to earn her trust first. 

Sharon had bored him out. Yes he was her niece but everytime he looked at her, it hurt. He couldn't stand it anymore. She had been in that basement for 5 days without food or water, Steve had hoped she'd die. 

Thank god for angel coming along. That little pervert. He would teach you to behave. He'd have to fix several things about you. Your hair, maybe your weight. You'd look like Peggy in no time. He'd make sure of it. 

Because of course this was who it was all for. His Peggy. No longer his Peggy. 

Peggy had touched him first when he had been asleep. He woke up to her soft hand, sighing as she worked him. Of course he was pre-serum. He had no idea what sex even was, or what it felt like. 

But Peggy fixed that. She took him in her mouth, and his toes curled. He threw his head back and wrapped her hair in his hands. He knew it was wrong, on some level. The power imbalance, but he didn't care. He wouldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't tell on his Peggy.

And he didn't. Of course he didn't. They touched each other for weeks. She took him in her mouth every night, he came everytime. She called him his good boy. She told him that she loved him. But this had to be their little secret. 

Bucky, at the time, had caught on that he had someone he was seeing. Bucky was clever that way.

'What's her name?’ He had asked.

‘No way!’ Steve laughed. ‘I can't tell you.’ 

‘Steve.’ Bucky had stopped, ‘We tell each other everything. That isn't fair.’ 

'I'm not sure.’ Steve had scratched his chin, 'She'd be really mad at me.’ 

He didn't want his Peggy upset at him. He wouldn't be able to go on. 

Steve shrugged, ‘Sorry Buck.’ 

But then, he found out Peggy was getting engaged. The night before, she had taken his virginity and made him cum eight times, and now she stood telling the whole camp that she and another man, that wasn't himself, were engaged and expecting. 

Had she been pregnant the entire time? What if it was his? He did come in her twice. But according to Peggy, she was two months along. How hadn't he noticed? He found her packing up her things, 

‘You said you loved me.’ Steve spoke softly. Not hiding his hurt. ‘Said I was your good boy.’

She looked up to him, ‘You are my good boy aren't you?’ 

He nodded, then shifted his feet awkwardly. 'You're marrying him.’

‘Yes, I'm marrying the man of my dreams.’ Peggy confirmed. 

‘What about me?’ Steve asked, his voice higher. 

'You're my good boy.’ Peggy laughed, ‘That hasn't changed darling.’ 

Boy. Boy. 

Steve was her good boy.

Nothing else. Nothing more. 

Steve needed to be a man for Peggy. So he decided to willingly take the serum. In his lovesick mind, Peggy would come running with the supersoilder serum’s help. She would have to. 

So he did. He became a test subject for the serum. He became ripped. He was a man. He decided to bed some women, with the help of Buck, for him to learn how to please a woman. And he did. He had girls cumming, and just begging for him. 

By the time he saw Peggy again. She was round with child. At least six months. Her wedding ring blared on her finger. He felt nothing but rage, and determination to get her back. 

He cornered her in her tent, ‘Peggy.’ 

She looked up, ‘Steve… could that actually be you?’ 

‘Miss me?’ He smirks. 

‘Steve… I'm married.’ Peggy sighed. 'We're having a son.’ 

Steve became mad. 'Don't say that. I did this for you. So you would touch me again. I just…’ he felt like a little boy again. Like that weak boy he was months ago. ‘want you. Please touch me Peggy.’ 

‘What the fuck is going on?’ A voice sounded behind him. 

Her husband.

Steve huffed, and pushed past the idiot, ‘Nothing.’ 

The following months were awful to him. His best friend had disappeared, presumed dead. And then he got stuck in the ice. 

When he came back to the real world, he didn't expect to meet Sharon, and then discover her affiliation to his Peggy. 

He asked her out and they dated for a while. Until she decided her job was more important. Than the whole ordeal with Bucky proved to be too much for her. So she left him. She had the audacity to leave him. The whole ordeal with Peggy played over again.

Something snapped in him, he had grabbed her off the street, and so it began. But then he got bored. She began to puke and piss herself a lot. That wasn't attractive. Not to mention she hadn't bathed in weeks. She refused to leave the basement, and after being kicked in the groin, Steve decided to let her just rot down there. It wasn't like he was fucking her anymore.

Then you. He picked up on your behavior. You stared at him more often, and would creep around late to watch him. He'd even teased you one night. 

Everyone was in bed, and he was in the theater room. He was rubbing himself through his pants, ‘Fuck.’ 

He could hear your precious little steps stop in front of the room, and the weight shift. You were squatting by the room, listening. He was hoping you were touching yourself. 

‘Fuck angel.’ He moaned. ‘Yeah, you like that little girl? Like my dick inside you, huh baby? Yeah I bet you do. You'd take me so we'll wouldn't you princess?’ 

Then he heard your little moans. Greedy, fast and hurried. You were whimpering. You must've assumed that you thought he was deaf. But the serum gave him hearing like no other. 

‘Little angel sucks dick like a champ. You want my dick don't you little girl. Yeah, I bet you do.’ Steve was glowing now, finally cumming. 

So did you. Then he heard little footsteps run away. Steve had planted the seeds. You were just as adorable as she was. Same little curiosity. 

He would sneak through F.R.I.D.A.Y and record you through your computer doing the naughtiest things. One night, you were riding a plush bear. A lot bigger than the Stark bear you had. You were riding it and whimpering for Steve. 

He decided to help a friend out. He sent the link to Bucky.

Bucky: What's this?  
Bucky: Holy fuck is that…  
Bucky: Fuck.

You hurried your hips along and fucked yourself more. 

‘Steve fuck me. Please fuck me daddy. I wanna be your good girl!! Fuck me.’ You begged. 

Bucky: Fuck. I'm gonna cum from just watching this. 

You had cum twice, and after you were still humping. Like a little baby rabbit. It got Steve so hard, from the privacy of his own living room too. 

Bucky: Fuck. Tell me you came too?

Steve didn't reply, leaving his friend on Read as he watched you lazily hump the plushie.

‘Good girl. Hump the bear baby, just like you were daddy’s dick.’ Steve cooed at his phone.

Steve continued to send Bucky the live feeds of you fucking yourself, despite you moaning Steve’s name, Bucky got off and eventually confessed to how he felt about you. He had only met you twice, but still, wanted nothing but you to ride his thigh like you rode the bear. 

And now you were sleeping in his basement, behaving like a good little girl. Eating from his hand, letting him fuck you with no restraint, he was even able to manipulate you away from Tony. He may have shattered your leg, something he didn't feel bad about, but he was glad you were listening. He couldn't wait to get home and eat you out until you were sobbing. 

You were going to make a perfect replacement. You were going to be perfect. You had to be.


	4. One Who's Always Crazy, Never Calls Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters really abusive and horny, sorry!! Please know that the reader is being gaslighted along with emotionally/sexually abused into thinking this is okay and normal. Love you, be safe.

You sit in front of the television that Bucky allowed you to watch. It's some Russian cartoon with characters that look like bears. Bucky had told you it was called Moonin or something similar. You hadn't seen a TV in a week. Not since getting yourself trapped in Steve’s loft. 

Speaking of, Steve had been gone for days. Bucky had told you he had to keep up appearances and would have to do so. Meaning Bucky would take care of you. Not that you didn't mind. Bucky didn't shatter your leg. Which was now propped up with a pillow as you watched the cartoons on the screen. 

Bucky watched you. Studied you. Your blank but very interested stare into the T.V. 

“Are you hungry?” He asks.

You shake your head.

He isn't Steve. God forbid. He wouldn't have been able to take a bat to your leg like Steve did, Ex-Winter Soldier or not. He wasn't like that. He couldn't be. 

He had no interest in Sharon. She was a clear copycat of Peggy, but when Steve told Bucky about you. He knew he had to leave Wakanda, despite being so thankful to Shuri and everyone, he had to see you.

“Do you want to ride my thigh?” Bucky asks. “Like you do that bear?” 

You freeze. You look at him. “What bear?” 

“That cute bear you fuck yourself on moaning Steve’s name.” Bucky says nonchalantly. Like admitting he watched you wasn't creepy.

“How do you even know that.” You narrow your eyes.

“Do you wanna get off or not?” He frowns.

“Yes I do.” You whimper. 

He has to help you get up. According to google m.d (it took him at least sixteen minutes to even work the computer) he was able to figure your leg would heal between six to eight weeks. His time window to make you fall for him. He could do it.

He peels your panties and pulls up your nighty, and you immediately begin to ride him. He moans along with you, your leg rubbing his boner.

“It feels good d-” You catch yourself.

“Call me it.” Bucky demande, close.

“I can't.” You cry. 

“Do it. For me?” His voice is soft. 

“Nah-uh.” You're shaking now, followed by yelps and moans. 

You're both out of breath now. Clinging to each other like it's nothing. 

“Why did Steve hurt me?” You ask. 

Bucky doesn't have an answer other than he's trying to force you into a mental mold of another woman with force. Because that totally worked on her niece who had to have been rotting right now, right Steve? 

“He loves you.” He lies. He doesn't love you. Bucky loves you. At least he's sure he is. 

You move to hold his hand, and collapse into him. He's soft and smells good. 

XXXX

When Steve finally returns, you're in one of Peggy’s sweaters, cleaning off the kitchen counter with a brace on your leg that Bucky had boughten you. 

He takes a second to look at you. It's different from Sharon. Who never left the basement because of her poor behavior. And here you were, in Peggy’s sweater, cleaning. 

Steve slowly came into the kitchen and set his things down. He took out his phone before you could notice and took a picture of you. He'd print it out later. 

“Peggy told me she bought that sweater from one of the first malls to ever open.” Steve speaks.

You jump slightly. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Steve replies. “It fits you perfectly.” 

“Who's Peggy?” You ask. You feel stupid. 

“No one.” Steve shakes his head, “Nevermind.” 

He pets your head, and …. smiles at you.

You're taken back. The man who shattered your leg is… smiling at you. He looks happy. He reaches in and kisses you on the forehead.

“You're such a good girl, aren't you?” He asks.

You nod.

“I got you something.” He says. He reaches into one of the bags and presents you with stickers, and chalk. “I thought you could… I dunno. Decorate the basement as your own.” 

You know a normal person would be throwing it in his face. But for someone like Steve. This is him being nice. You take what you can get. He pats your head again, and gives you a sad look. Steve then grabs his things and leaves the room. 

He leaves you in the kitchen to continue cleaning. You wonder who Peggy was, and of course it got the better of you. 

You waited for Steve to step outside to smoke his joint. You started to smell it early in the morning, when he assumed you were asleep. You move as fast as you can, upstairs, making sure you don't fall. You try to look at things, something that would stand out. The closet.

And of course, a secret panel, and a light switch that reveals a collage of pictures and posters, news clippings dating from the 30s it looks like it. All of Peggy. She's pretty. Gorgeous curls and beautiful lips. You feel a pang of envy. 

You frown. You wanted daddy to yourself. 

“What's so special about you?” You ask the picture, completely aware that you're not speaking to a photo. 

“Everything.” You should've heard Steve come up the stairs. You turn as fast as you can, worry now setting in. 

“Please don't shatter my other leg!” Is the first thing you can say. You can barely walk as it is. 

Steve doesn't look mad when you finally reach your face. You've covered your face with your arms, he just… stands there. You uncover yourself and take your lower lip between your teeth. Isn't he mad? You keep invading his space. Why do you keep doing that?

“I'm sorry.” You mumble. 

“I know angel.” Steve says. He doesn't look… mad. Why doesn't he look mad?

“Aren't you mad?” You ask.

He shakes his head, “No. Not in the slightest. That must be rare for you.” 

“What do you mean?” You ask above a whisper.

“Your father beat you senseless and your mother what? Watched right?” Steve said in a calm voice.

Your heart sank. He wasn't angry. He wasn't being mean. And petty.

“Stop.” You warn.

“Or what?” Steve asks, stepping forward. “What will you do? What can you do with one broken leg and another soon to be broken one?” 

“Fuck you!” You turn around and start ripping up his pictures of her, making sure to shred the 30s, non-replaceable news clipping. 

Your hair is grabbed by Steve and slammed onto the bed. The rest is a blur. He hits you a lot, mainly in the shoulder, and some in the side. He flips you over and backhands you until your lip is busted and you're tasting the metallic. He then retracts his hand, wraps it into a fist and completely winds you in the stomach. 

You deserve this. You hurt him. 

Bucky sounds from downstairs, but you're too tired to say anything.

Steve wraps his hands around your throat and puts all of his strength onto it. You can't breathe, and you begin thrashing around, attempting to kick him. He looks at you in the eyes as your own are beginning to water. The edges become fuzzy, and you know this is probably the end. It was a nice run. You'll miss Tony.

Suddenly Steve removes his hands and steps away. You're too busy coughing and rolling onto your tummy to catch your breath as best as you can to see Bucky standing there. Pain litters your body, not just your leg now.

“Why did you have to go and do that?” Bucky asks him.

“Look at what the little brat did!” Steve yells, “Go fucking look!” 

Bucky looks at the panel and frowns, “Thank god it's destroyed.” 

“What the fuck did you say?” Steve threatens, sizing Bucky up.

Bucky only looks at him. You're completely coherent for the next words spoken. Even though they don't know that.

“Steve, Peggy raped you. And emotionally abused you along with sexually for months at a time before running off.” Bucky says in a calm voice, “She… never loved you. She took advantage of you. You needed to let that go.” 

Steve doesn't respond. He looks at you, laying face down on the bed, still too winded to breath or cry. Then back to Bucky. He then huffs and pushes past Bucky, grabbing his keys and leaving.

XXXX

You finally discovered after your bath, and double dose of painkillers, that Bucky sleeps on a pullout bed in the living room. Its near a king size, and Bucky agrees to let you sleep with him.

He's knocked out by 2 a.m, snoring like a bear would in a cave when Steve comes home. He's a little drunk looking, but sober enough to sneak up to the pullout bed, and collect you in his arms. He carries you with one arm, as you leave the safety of Bucky’s bed. Though, he's very knocked out, and you doubt he'll notice the loss. 

Steve takes you downstairs, to the basement for your Captain bear is now waiting. He had gotten you that ribbon after all. He lays you down and sits next to you, making sure to avoid your leg. It's shattered, because of him. 

“Angel.” He begins. “What I did today, wasn't right.” 

Is he apologizing? He sounds like it. Your mind spins.

He takes your hand in yours, holding it. It's soft. You smile at it. He looks at you.

“I don't want to turn you into my rapist.” Steve says. 

You look at him. 

“I just. Want someone to… take care of me.” Steve sighs. Are those… tears in his eyes? What was happening? Was it finally happening? After a week of this, were you losing your mind. Hahaha, possibly? 

“Doesn't Bucky take care of you?” You ponder. You realized you said that aloud. Fuck. 

“Not that way.” Steve shakes his head. “My mother used to beat me too. Nearly killed me one time, and my father let her. With Peggy, I thought someone truly loved me. But, she really did hurt me.” 

You're still holding his hand. You fight the urge to kiss him. You want to hold him. You blame the 'You're losing your mind’ part about it. 

“I just want someone to love me that I don't have to force. I have to force all of them to stay.” His voice breaks. “So I broke your leg, I broke Sharon’s collarbone, I broke Mindy’s ankles, and I wanted to break Peggy’s to make her stay.” 

M-Mindy. You thought there was only Sharon. You wanted to ask, but it wasn't the time. 

“Do you know how it feels when your own abuser doesn't want to stay, despite changing for them?” Steve asks. 

Yes. You shake your head. 

Steve comes in, he smells of alcohol. He kisses you, and you kiss him back. It becomes heated when he immediately sticks his hand down your panties and shoves two fingers inside of you. 

“I love you angel.” Steve mumbles, you watch him finger fuck you, keeping your legs open. “I love you angel, you love me too right?”

You nod, “I love you daddy!” 

“Daddy doesn't mean to hurt you. He loves you so much. So much.” His thumb rubs your clit hard and you're a moaning mess. You're sure you'll wake Bucky. “Mmmm daddy loves you baby, he loves you so much.” 

You nod fast, “I love you daddy!! Make me cum.” You hiccup. “I need you.” 

“You're not leaving me, are you?” He slows down. 

You shake your head, bucking into him, “Wanna be chained at your feet!” You cry. It's all too much. Arousal doesn't mix well with painkillers. “Please don't break my other leg.” 

“Daddy won't hurt your leg.” Steve promises. “Can you cum for me?” 

You nod and finally arch your back, moaning loudly, “Fuck daddy!” 

Steve pulls his fingers out and sucks them clean. His eyes are drowsy, and so are yours now. 

“Sleep with me?” You ask. 

He nods and strips his shoes off, lying down and pulling you on top of him. You cuddle into his neck and feel around for Captain bear, holding him close to you too. 

You nearly feel bad for leaving Bucky, but you know despite everything Steve does to you, he's the one you really love. You'll die without him. Right?


	5. True Love Comes From More Than Just The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this is kinda a filler chapter... but things are going to get a lot darker from here on out. Also if yall want me to make a full list of the songs this fic is inspired by, all of the chapters are lyrics from songs that are as dark as the fic <<4

Steve sits at the kitchen counter, looking at bills. Focused. You're in the living room, you watch him scratch his beard, then continue to write. Since the incident last night, you're petrified of doing anything around Steve. 

‘Where did you go last night?’ Bucky had asked.

‘My bed. I miss Captain bear.’ You lied.

He had bought it. You think he did. Now you stared at a confused Steve. You sucked in a breath and walked in, gripping the island counter for balance.

“Hi angel.” Steve says. 

“Hi daddy.” You reply.

“Ohhhhhh boy.” Steve stretches, “This is so tiring.” 

“What is it?” You ask. 

“Bills.” Steve scratchers his beard again. “C’mere angel.”

You hurry to him. He picks you up and sets you on his lap, you overlook the bills. Water, from your hot bathe, and the electricity.

“I can stop taking hot baths.” You offee. 

“No.” He shakes his head and wraps his arm around your waist. “The water is good for your leg.” 

Your shattered leg. He shattered your leg. Don't forget that. You look down at it. He hasn't apologized yet.

“Why did you hurt my leg?” You asked. “I would've stayed.” 

To be truthful, you were tough. And stubborn. A shattered leg was not going to keep you in a place you didn't want to be. You could've left the first night. But you didn't want to. You wanted to make Steve love you, and Bucky did love you. 

“I'm sorry.” Steve mumbles, like he doesn't want anyone to hear. “I don't know what came over me.” 

He trails his finger lightly over the leg and brace. You wince at the pain. 

“It'll heal soon.” Steve promises, remembering Bucky told him about webmd 

“Will you break something else?” The next sentence is rushed. Word vomit. “Because I'm not staying because it's broken I want to be here with you, I love you.” 

Steve is silent for a second, then he nods. “When you can walk much better, we'll go out on walks and stuff. Together. Just us.” 

“I'm missing though.” You blurt.

He frowns, “No one will recognize you.” 

You nod. “So.” 

“So.” 

“How close were you and Bucky? I mean, he's awfully okay with this.” You turn to him. 

He looks at you, scanning your eyes for malicious intentions. When he finds none, he properly turns you, so you don't turn your neck. He's so thoughtful that way. “He loves you. I love him. We're… extremely close.” 

“I'm sure.” You lean into him and hold his hand. Both of your fingers intertwine, and he begins to rock you a bit. It almost makes the shattered leg worth it. Almost.

“He's so special to me. He loves you so much. You're gonna take such good care of him.” Steve breaths into your neck. 

You begin to wonder who you were here for. Steve or Bucky. Bucky would never keep you against your will. Right? He was so nice… he let you watch cartoons. Go outback to watch him garden. He ran you baths. He kept you safe. Steve was the one you shattered your leg. It was all… so confusing. Truly. Your head felt like spinning. 

“I wanna make dinner.” You say out loud. 

“What's for dinner?” He asks. He has his warm smug smile. Like a cobra looking at his meal. 

“Well… I dunno.” You didn't, not really. Tony had maids to do everything in the tower. He had to know that. “Maybe make one of Peggy’s dinners?” 

“You make the potato, bacon soup. I'll cut the stuff up for you.” Steve kissed your hair then set you down. 

The recipe was hard to follow, but Steve helped mostly. He cut everything, not wanting you with a knife. Though he knew how loyal and desperate to please you were, he couldn't afford accidents. Besides, Bucky had you so dopey on painkillers. Who, speaking of which, Bucky watched from the doorframe. 

When you were done, Steve watched you make the table. You struggled, still learning to walk properly with the brace. When you were finished you turned back to Steve with a wide smile.

“Good job baby!” He cooed praises as he beckoned Bucky to sit. 

Your brace took up your entire left leg, but with some little lever, it bent so you could sit more comfortably. You could barely feel it. The Hydra painkillers were soooo good to you. Everything felt warm. 

“This is really good.” Bucky commented. “Like the soup from camp.” 

“Yeah.” Steve moaned as he ate.

It was potatoes, bacon bits, some creamy substance, and that was it. But to them it was heaven. You took a couple of bites and frowned at how salty it was. You put your spoon down.

“Is it not good?” Steve’s voice went low. 

“It's salty.” You frown. 

Steve shoots up, and his backhand sends you flying to the floor again. You take a second to even process what has happened. Your head spins. 

You turn as best as you can and look up to him. He's frowning. Steve shakes his head and picks you up, “Get the fuck out of my kitchen.” 

You walk into the next room, and slump on the sofa. From the other room, you can tell the two men finish their meal in silence. 

XXXX

“I know it's so weird.” The news lady reported.

“She just up and disappears and I mean c’mon Susan. If the daughter of Tony Stark can disappear so easily, who's to say any of us are safe?” The other one spoke.

“She's been presumed missing for at least a week now, with absolutely no sign of anything. Other than her underwear and broken phone-”

“Don't forget the burnt up sweater.”

“Oh how could I?” 

“This is just so odd. I hope that whoever took her is pissing their pants, because when Tony finds this man… oh he's going to-” 

The TV is shut off. Your wide doe eyes, narrow at the loss. You rub your eyes with your sleeve and whine. 

“Do you think it matters if they know you’re missing?” Steve crosses his arms, remote in his hand. 

You turn to him, and slump. 

“They said-”

“They're liars.”

“But Tony-”

“WHAT DID I SAY?” Steve grabbed you and slipped his hands around your neck, not enough to really hurt you but enough to warn you. “Don't. Say. His. Fucking. Name. You want that other leg shattered? HUH?”

You shake your head, a loss for words entirely. 

“I take care of you. And you disrespect me with trying to trick yourself into thinking he cares?” Steve is enraged. 

Trick. Yes. Tony didn't care. Stop thinking he did. 

“I'm sorry.” You sob. 

He guided you to your knees and unbuckled his belt, he took his thumb and used it to open your mouth, sticking his already hard dick in there. There was no resistance. You took it all the way in and sunk your nails into his hips. 

“You better not fucking bite me, or I’ll do much worse.” Steve said through gritted teeth. His grip on your head made you feel lightheaded. 

“I want to protect you! Tony doesn't fucking care! I care! I love you!! Peggy fuck!” Steve moans, and then he cums. 

He releases his grip on you, and you fall back to your knees. The impact hurts your shattered leg. You whimper, and you wipe your mouth with your sleeve. But you swallow it all.

“Good girl.” Steve cooes. “So good.”

The name didn't leave your mind either. Peggy. You began to sob into your sleeves.

Steve crouched and laid you back, he pulled your panties down. And everything blurred.

You brought your good leg up, and kicked him as hard as you could in the face. Steve fell back and held his nose, a string of curse words fell. 

Bucky was fast to enter the room, and look at the situation. You began to sob as he pulled your panties up, and helped you stand. Things blurred more.

Steve pushed Bucky to the side, and grabbed you by the neck. He slammed you to the ground, and wrapped his hands tightly around your throat, squeezing as best as he could. 

“Steve you're going to kill her stop!” Bucky yelled.

The edges began to blur. All you could see was Steve’s enraged eyes. And the blood that trickled from his nose onto your face. Your grip loosened on his wrists, and you began to stare blankly.

“YOU’RE HURTING HER.” Bucky yelled, grabbed Steve off of you. 

You quickly gasped for air, grabbed at the carpet to drag yourself away from them both. The world around you blurred, and everything hurt. You wheezed, and spurt. 

You began to sob the minute you got your breath back. You rolled onto your back and began screaming. Screams mixed with sobs. Bucky only looked at you, he watched you. 

Steve finally calmed down, and took deep breaths. 

Bucky finally spoke, “Baby why don't you go to the bathroom? I'll come run it in a few.” 

You nod and try your best to get to your feet. With help from the couch, you managed it and limped off. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Bucky looked down to Steve, who had a thousand yard stare. 

He was looking at nothing particular. Just stared.

“What's wrong. With you?” Bucky seethes. 

“She-”

“I don't give a fuck what she did.” Bucky presses his friend's head into the carpet. “You're her protector, YOU'RE HER PROTECTOR.” 

Bucky mumbles his words. He's too angry to form real sentences, and he knows if Steve isn't too careful he will kill you. His anger is too much and you're too fragile to really hurt. It's why he hasn't taken you yet. He hasn't got his urges controlled. He could snap your neck. 

“What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?” Bucky demands. 

“I'm sorry.” Steve mutters. 

Bucky shakes his head and gets off Steve. He clenches his fists and goes to meet you in the bathroom. 

XXXX

After the bath, Bucky handed you a brush and sat next to you on the cot. You only held it, staring down at it. 

Bucky took the brush and pulled you onto his lap. Brushing lightly and smelling the cinnamon shampoo. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, staring at the bruising around your throat. 

You nod. You're fine though. Really. 

Bucky kisses your neck. And you grind yourself down on his lap. He discards the brush, and moves your hips back and forth. You moan, biting his shoulder hard. 

You cum too fast, and began limp in his grip. He looks at you. From the orgasm and the failed attempt to kill you earlier, you're tired. He lays you down, and pulls the covers over you. He turns the light off and locks the door. 

Bucky trails to the living room, to set up his own bed. Steve enters, and stops at the stairs. 

“I'm sorry.” He says. 

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Yeah I bet you were. If I hadn't been there you would've fucking killed her.” 

Steve looks at the ground and sighs. 

Bucky mocks him. “You're not five anymore. You're not some little boy from Brooklyn getting touched by an older woman anymore. You're taking care of someone extremely younger than us. What is wrong with you?” 

Steve only looks up. His nose looks like crap. Bucky sighs and slumps onto the bed. “Go to your corner and sulk. I'm tired.”

Steve leaves for upstairs, Bucky turns around and looks at the glass sliding doors, watching the night breeze move his planted roses. Tomorrow, he'd keep you away from Steve. He'd take you outside and plant roses with you. He'll give you a bath and then find a movie to watch. 

You needed time from Steve. He was rage, just waiting to explode. He knew that. You would end up with another shattered leg or worse, he'd accidentally end up killing you. 

It was unfair, he loved you. Would properly take care of you. But you wanted Steve. Steve who most likely was fucking Natasha, was most likely using you, who didn't love you. He couldn't tell you that. It'd break you, more than Steve already had.


	6. Spent, Three Days, In The Hospital, Watching Property Brothers, Over And Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a wild roller coaster, but it gives you a good insight to how messed up Steve has her thinking and how delusional she's gotten.

Tony’s entire board is now full of pictures of you and any possible leads. He had used F.R.I.D.A.Y to hack into the police department, and kept up on everything in your case. They were close to closing it. All the police were waiting for was your body to turn up. 

That pissed Tony off. 

Bruce had fallen asleep in the chair, snoring all of the notebook where he wrote down all witnesses of your behavior before you went missing. Nothing out of the odd for you. This entire thing was odd. Peter had fallen asleep on the couch, he was handing out missing persons posters, and had fallen asleep while printing more. The printer had shot off hours ago.

Tony sits in front of the board, taking it all in. His phone rings.

“Stark.” He answers in a monotone. 

“Hey.” Steve says at the other end.

“Steve, buddy. Where have you been?” Tony asks. 

He hadn't seen Steve in days. 

“I was hanging some planters and face planted into the concrete. Was totally, and maybe too drunk?” Steve laughed.

Tony laughed at that, “Oh man.” 

“How have you been?” Steve asks.

He sounds genuine. And caring. Tony appreciates that. “Bad.” He replies. “Everything has been a dark cloud.” 

“I know buddy.” Steve whispers. “It's been so rough on everyone. We'll find her though, she's a fighter. She's a Stark. You know that Tony.” 

Tony nods. He leans back, “I know.”

“She'll find her way back to you.” Steve promises. Like he knew she would. 

“One can hope.” Tony frowns. “I was just about to head to bed.” 

“What if I came over and we drank. Would that help you? So you weren't feeling so alone?” Steve asked.

Tony accepted.

Thirty minutes later, Steve showed up at the tower. Tony allowed him in and met him in the lobby. 

“Woah man. Your nose looks wrecked.” Tony said, looking over it. 

Steve laughed and nodded, “Yeah it's a real hit.” 

Tony and Steve both laughed at that. Both men found themselves at the bar, drinking and laughing like old times. Like you weren't missing, possibly dead. 

“Oh man, you remember that one time Wanda got so drunk she accidentally flew in her sleep?” Steve asked through labored breaths.

Tony nodded, clutching his side, “Oh god yeah. Poor Peter was so freaked out.” 

“God that was memorable.” Steve laughed, downing another shot of vodka.

“How's Bucky?” Tony asked. 

“Hmm I'm not sure.” Steve filled another shot.

“Funny. T’Challa said he wasn't at the farm, he isn't sure he's even in Wakanda.” Tony reached for the shot.

Steve couldn't tell if he was suspicious at all. Of course he wasn't. Right? 

“Weird. Hasn't contacted me.” Steve felt the vodka burn. It was his nerves. 

“But I mean… you don't think…” Tony looked up at him.

“Tony.” Steve started. “Bucky wouldn't. He isn't like that anymore. Shuri removed all of the Winter Soldier shit Hydra put in him. He wouldn't.” 

Tony began crying. “I just want her back. I never thought having a child would do this.” 

“She wasn't your child though Tony…” 

“She was to me. Blood isn't always blood. God Steve, I fucking miss her.” Tony wiped his tears. 

“You guys are incredibly loud.” Rhodey said from the doorframe. “Steve.” 

Steve nodded at him. 

“What an odd time to be here, don't you think?” He asked, walking to the bar with his hands in his sweatpants pocket. 

“I came for…”

“Tony.” Rhodey smiled. “Yes, of course.” 

Tony hadn't noticed Rhodey’s odd suspicious behavior of Steve. “Well thank you for the drinks Steve, but I must sleep.” 

Tony excused himself and left.

“So-”

“Look you little star spangled fuck.” Rhodey began, “I don't like you. I never have. I don't know what's going on, or what happened. But I know the mob had no business stealing Tony Stark’s ward and there was no ransom note or any word.” 

Steve only looks at him.

“And now… Bucky is missing? It's all so suspicious Steve. Just suspicious.” Rhodey sized him up, but didn't make it seem like he was.

Steve wasn't stupid though. He burst out laughing, “Oh man. That was good. You had me in that first half, not gonna lie.”

Steve takes the shot and downs it again, then looks up and grins at Rhodey, “Look old timer, I know you hate me for whatever reason you do, but I haven't done anything. Ima head home now. You sleep well Rhodes.” 

Rhodey watched Steve leave. Rhodey wasn't entirely stupid, he picked up on Steve’s weird behavior with you the weeks leading up to your ‘weird’ vanishing. He'd prove himself right though, he was sure of it. 

XXXX

The team gathered in the breakfast area, Wanda and Peter looking over the posters. Natasha sat at the end of the table, drinking her coffee. Tony was sleeping in. 

Rhodey stood at the island counter, next to Clint and Sam who talked about some development in a drug bust the cops caught last night. 

“Where's Tony?” Wanda asked.

“Sleeping.” Rhodey answered. 

“Right.” Natasha murmured. 

“What was that?” Rhodey shot. 

“He always sleeps.” She responded. 

“His child is missing.” Peter corrected her, “Cut him some slack would you?” 

“She wasn't his kid. She was some kid Sharon boarded here.” Natasha mumbled. 

“How's Steve?” Rhodey decided to corner her. 

“I wouldn't know.” Natasha shrugged.

“You said you've been sleeping with him casually.” Wanda cocked her head. “What do you mean you don't know?” 

Natasha glared at her.

“I don't know.” Rhodey looked down at his coffee, “This whole missing thing is so weird. Steve has been acting so sketchy, and Bucky is missing from Wakanda… and you.” 

“Are you blaming me?” Natasha shot up.

“Some of her stuff was missing.” Wanda said softly. “Her Stark bear was gone along with a lot of her clothing.” 

Natasha glared at her.

“Who took her things?” Tony seethed from the doorway.

Rhodey continued to drink his coffee, his work done. 

“I didn't touch shit.” Natasha stomped her foot down. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, pull up the activity in her room the day after she went missing.” Tony demanded. 

The screen turned on, and Natasha was standing in your room. Gathering your things, and stuffing them in a duffel bag. She picked up some panties from your drawer, looking them over with a wicked smile on her face. 

Natasha’s stomach dropped, as she watched her leave the room. The feed stopped.

“What the fuck were you doing Natasha?” Wanda demanded, turning to her. 

“Where is she?” Tony asked. He had his armor bracelet ready. 

“Look.” Natasha put her arms up, “They said they were her friends, from upstate. I met a girl out front. I thought they were just, spending the night. Like a sleepover.” 

Natasha couldn't tell them she gave the bag to a very demanding Steve. He had told her that he was driving her upstate with her friends. She was too drunk on lust to question him. 

She would know how it would look. With Bucky now missing and Steve blowing her off even since that night. 

“Hmmm I don't know if I buy that.” Rhodey’s face twisted in disgust. 

“I can't believe you lied to us.” Wanda got up and left the room. Peter followed her. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, and shook his head. “I want you out of this tower. I want you to leave.” 

Natasha’s eyes watered at that. “Tony.” 

“Get OUT.” Tony marched away. 

“I'm changing the locks as well.” Rhodey admitted. “You come even a mile close to this tower, I'll have you back in Russia.” 

XXXX

Natasha hurried and packed her things. She slammed it all in two suitcases, and fled to her car. She turned it on and roared away from the tower. Tears in her eyes. 

She pulled out in front of Steve’s loft. And knocked on the door. 

“STEVE.” She yelled.

The door was opened, but kept open a little bit.

“Natasha?” Steve asked.

“Steve can I stay here, I can't go back to the tower.” She begged. She never begged for anything. 

“You can't?” He questioned.

“Tony kicked me out.” She admitted, looking at the ground. 

“Sorry. You can't.” He frowned.

“Why not?” Natasha asked. She shoved herself inside and turned to look at him. “That night. When I gave you her things, where did you take her?” 

“Daddy?” You rubbed your eyes with your long sleeves from the doorframe. 

Natasha’s eyes went wide. Steve sighed and shut the door.

“You just can't keep your nose out of anything can you?” He wasn't talking to you. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked. Upset she showed up. You knew her history with Steve. 

“You-” She started.

You frowned and trailed to Steve, allowing him to collect him in your arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck protectively. 

“You shouldn't be here.” You sent her a look. 

Natasha was sent for a loop. You were…. angry to see her. To see her? 

“What the fucks going on?” Natasha demanded. 

Bucky appeared behind her, but it was too late. Bucky grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She went limp. Bucky dropped her to the floor. 

“The basement.” Steve said. 

Bucky nodded. 

“What is she doing here?” Your tone turned bitter.

“Don't worry about her baby.” He began to rub your core. 

You moaned and gripped him harder. 

“She'll get taken care of okay?” Steve promised kissing your face. 

Steve took you downstairs, and you watched as Bucky shot her with a needle of something. He then locked both of her hands in chains, along with her ankles. He knew what she was capable of. Steve propped you in bed, and kissed you deeply. 

“Go to bed.” Steve took your hands and kissed them. 

You giggled and nodded. 

XXXX

Around five a.m Natasha came to. Bucky had left a nightlight on. You could see her begin to look around. You had been watching her for a while. She was so pretty when she slept. 

“You… you're alive?” She asked.

You nodded.

“What are you doing here? Tony's been worried sick!” She cried.

“No he hasn't. He replaced me with Peter. Stop yelling.” You frown. “If you wake them up, he'll be angry.” 

“Who?” She asks.

“Daddy.” You reply. “He gets mad easy.” 

When the night light shines on you, she can see your leg brace, and the bruised neck. The scratches and other marks you have. 

“What did he do to you?” She asks smally. 

“I misbehaved.” You look down. “What are you doing here?”

“I got kicked out of the tower.” She admits. There's no point in lying to you. You were just as much a victim as she was. 

“Why?” You ask. “They love you.” 

“Not anymore. Rhodey has an idea that Steve is keeping you somewhere. They know that Bucky isn't in Wakanda.” Natasha admitted. “Did they rape you?”

You look at her, like you didn't understand the word. 

“Have you had sex?” Natasha asks.

You nod and smile, “Daddy loves sex. We have it a lot. He loves it. Bucky is too scared to take me because he thinks he'll hurt me. He's so thoughtful like that.” 

Natasha can barely believe the words she's hearing you say. But she knows what it is, it's Stockholm at it's finest.

“He doesn't love you.” Natasha breathes. “He rapes you and beats you. He did that to your leg didn't he? Didn't he!” 

“Stop.” You begin to sob. “Don't say that. Steve takes care of me. He loves me.” 

“No. What you're suffering from is Stockholm Syndrome. It isn't real. It's a psychological thing-”

You began to sob into your sleeves. 

Steve came through the door, slamming it against the wall. He made quick work downstairs, and sat on the cot. Bucky followed down as well.

Steve held your cheek, and leaned you against him. “Shhhhh.” 

Bucky turned to Nat, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Telling her the truth.” Natasha spat. “I wish I never fucking helped either of you!” 

Steve shot up and connected his foot with her nose. She shot backwards, blood coming from her nose. 

“Bucky.” Steve said.

Bucky’s ears perked.

“Take her upstairs, she doesn't need to see this.” Steve removed his shirt. 

You put your arms up, and Bucky helped you into his arms. He rocked you a bit. Steve held your face and kissed you, before Bucky took you upstairs. He laid you down in his bed, and took the spot next to you. He curled into you, and you both dozed off.


	7. Not Unless My Baby Says So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of the mood whiplashes in this chapter, or in general. But I feel it shows how fast Steve can change. 
> 
> ALSO going into this please note that Steve isn't getting off on girl/girl or the whatever, it's having control. Due to being sexually abused in the past (something thats personal to me) he wants control, it isn't so much as Peggy herself, but the idea that he had control over his own idea of Peggy. If that makes sense

You weren't sure what happened to Natasha. She wasn't there when you were brought down to change. There was no blood, no signs of a struggle. 

That changed when you walked into the kitchen, and she sat with Steve. She was tied to the chair, her legs broken. You could tell from the way she sat. 

“Why?” You asked as you stopped.

“Because we have history.” Steve spoke from behind his newspaper. 

You felt a pang in your chest and stomped your foot down. “No!” 

Bucky put his hands to your waist. “Baby.”

You pushed him away. “No!” 

“Knock it off angel.” Steve warned, putting the paper down. 

You didn't answer. You pushed past Bucky and retreated to your room. You shut the door, trying to find the inside lock. It only locked from the outside. You made fast to hide under your blankets when you heard steps coming closer.

The door opened. You heard two sets of shoes, and another being dragged. No. No. No. You didn't want this.

Steve pulled… no ripped the covers off and pulled you by your legs. Your shattered leg began to throb in pain.

“Steve. Her leg, stop.” Bucky warned.

Natasha looked out of it. Completely, but lucid enough to know what was going on.

“I'm tired of your little jealousy. So here.” He threw you to her. 

She looked at you, her eyes look like she had been drugged. You touched her face, she leaned into your touch. 

“Fuck her.” Steve demanded.

“What?” You asked in a low voice. 

Natasha tensed against her… were those cable wires? You looked closer.

“She's too drugged. I don't want to.” You admitted. You didn't want Natasha uncomfortable, no matter how bad you wanted her gone.

“It's okay baby.” Natasha cooed. “I'd rather have you than any of them.” She spat at Bucky’s feet. 

“You're too out of it.” You mumble. 

“I want it so bad baby.” Natasha tries to convince you. 

You look at her, and she opens her legs for you. She nods. You look up to Steve who has taken a seat on the cot, nodding to you. Bucky only looks, but is quick to look away. Clearly uncomfortable. 

You suck in a breath and crawl to her, unzipping her latex catsuit, and pulling it from her lips. Her panties are a black silk material. You've never worn silk. You look at her with doe eyes, and she nods, bucking forward for you. 

You pulled her black panties down and took in her pussy. It was pretty. You took your finger and moved it through your folds, what you would do to yourself. 

“Does it feel good?” You asked.

“So good baby.” Natasha nods, she moans. 

You remove your finger and give it to her, you then run your tongue through her folds. She's a moaning mess, sucking your finger and slowly grinding on your mouth. 

“Stop moving.” You pout. 

It's hard for her to obey. But she nods and tries to still. You place your hands down firmly on her inner thighs, and begin to trace your tongue up and down. You've never done this, but Steve has done this to you enough times. 

You kitten licked stripes on her slit, as she moaned and threw her head back. The room was silent, other than her loud moaning. Your whole mouth is on her pussy, and she's too fucked up on lust to pay any attention to the men.

“Fuck baby. Fuck fuck fuck.” She moans. 

You wrap your mouth completely around her click and begin sucking at a desperate pace. Natasha can't take it anymore, she begins to grind. She comes with a loud yell, and heaving breathing. You're still sucking.

“Angel.” Steve says. 

Your head comes up, licking your lips. You turn and look at him.

“Why don't you two get off together, I gotta take a call.” Steve takes his phone out and heads upstairs. Bucky follows him, shutting the door behind him. 

You turn to Natasha, “Should I stop Miss?” 

She shook her head, “Strip me.” 

You tried your best to strip off the rest of her latex suit down her legs, along with tearing off her panties. You look up at her, “Good?” 

She nods. “Come here.” 

She can move her arms good enough, similar to being chained together, her wrists were tied together, with enough rope in between for her to move them apart half a foot. You watch her. 

She opens her legs, “Strip your panties down.” 

You know where it's going. You take a seat between her, your pussy on hers. She keeps her hands on your thighs as best as she can. You start to grind against each other. Both of you moaning.

“Jesus fuck.” Natasha moans.

“Mommy.” You mumble without much thought.

“Yeah. You're fucking your mommy aren't you?” She moans, holding you down harder. 

You wrap your arms around her neck and keep bouncing on her. It feels so good. You ignore your jealousy towards her, or the hatred. Or the way she helped Steve in a way. Or the fast she was a dangerous ex assassin who really could snap your neck. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” You moan against her.

“Yeah baby?” Natasha asks. 

You both cum against each other, holding onto each other tightly. You take a deep breath, and get off of her. Searching for your panties. 

You failed to notice that Steve and Bucky had reentered the room. 

You slip your panties on, and look up at the both of them. Steve smiles at you. He collects you into your arms, and you snuggle into his neck.

“Did that feel good angel?” He asks. He doesn't bother to ask Natasha or even look at her, carrying you up the stairs and towards the bath. 

Bucky only glances at Natasha, then leaves the room to follow them. 

XXXX

The bath is warm. Both Steve and Bucky sat by the edge of the tub, talking about something you weren't paying attention to. You looked over the rubber ducky in your hands. The Captain American one that Bucky had bought you.

“What if he finds out?” Steve asks. “Rhodey is already suspicious of me, and the team kicked out Natasha.” 

“There you go.” Bucky said. “They kicked her out. They won't go looking for her.” 

“I don't want her here.” Steve frowned.

“What about her?” Bucky asks. He looks at you. You're completely in your own world. “You saw that down there.”

“Three people fucking her? I don't share.” Steve shakes his head. 

“Technically, I haven't fucked her yet.” Bucky adds.

“Why not?” You ask.

“Because baby. I could hurt you.” Bucky tells you. 

“But I want you.” You frown. 

“Take her.” Steve tells him.

“She just fucked the bitch downstairs.” Bucky shook his head. 

“I'm all clean.” You protest. 

Steve looks at Bucky. “I'll get rid of Natasha if you fuck her.” 

How could Bucky say no to that? 

XXXX

You smell good. You lay on Bucky’s pull out bed watching him remove his clothes. Your damp hair is braided back, your big red shirt covers your panties. 

That's all you ever wear. Sweaters, big shirts and panties. Your leg brace hands off the bed. 

Bucky comes to you, and holds your face. 

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” You moan. 

“You want me?” Bucky asks. “Me?” 

“Yes.” You look up at him. “It isn't just him… I love you too.” 

Bucky feels something tighten in him. He's never felt this way before. You were going to lean in again when Natasha’s screams filled the room.

At first jealousy filled you, until they weren't pleasurable screams. Steve was hurting her. Bucky tried to get you to pay attention to him, but you pulled away.

“Is he hurting her?” You ask smally. 

He doesn't answer. He's too turned on. “Baby.” 

“Stop.” You request. 

“Baby.” You feel his boner touch your hand. 

You want to save Natasha. But Bucky is being vulnerable. You grab his groin, and rub it hard. He throws his head back and moans. His toes curled. 

“Do you want it daddy?” You ask him lowly. You know Steve will not like it. But he likes it. 

“Yes, I do.” You smile, and unbuckle his belt. Pulling down his pants, and boxers. 

You take him into your mouth, sucking hard and gripping his hips. He moans, his hands tangling in your head. He rocks you back and forth on him, completely memorized. 

Natasha’s blood curdling screams fill the room again, and you sob lightly to yourself. Your stomach begins to hurt. Bucky hasn't noticed, he's completely in heaven, moaning loudly. 

Tears fell from your eyes, and you began to sob fully. You immediately got off and sat back, beginning to fully sob. Bucky put his dick back in his pants and quickly went to you. 

“Shhh.” He cooes, “It's okay.” 

Though, it really wasn't. Whatever Steve was doing to Natasha could be heard. And something came over you. You used all of your strength to kick Bucky in the face. He staggered back and held his nose. You quickly get off the bed and hurry as fast as you can to the basement. 

“STOP.” You scream, trying to keep yourself from tumbling down the stairs. 

Steve turns to you, and backhands you as you near. You fall back onto the cot, covered in what you can assume is Natasha’s blood. You begin to sob, and attempt to get back up. But Steve grabs you and slams you back into the cot, breaking it. 

You scream, and attempt to kick your good leg at him. 

“Do you want me to break this leg as well angel?” He asks in a scary tone. He's covered in blood. You can only sob.

You see Bucky walk down the stairs from your side view, he's holding his nose.

“She fucking kicked me Steve.” Bucky muttered. 

“You.” *smack* “Ungrateful.” *smack* “Little.” *smack* “Fucking.” *smack* “Bitch!” *smack* 

Your cheeks sting from the pain, and your tears stop flowing. You only stare at the ceiling as he continues to smack you. 

Bucky only looks at you, fire in his eyes. 

Steve begins to rub your left cheek, the one he had been abusing so badly. He then turns your head, and starts smacking your right cheek. 

“You just have,” *smack* “to go and fuck,” *smack* “everything up!” *smack* 

Steve pulls back his hand again, and begins hitting you everywhere, it hurts a lot. 

All of a sudden your right ear starts to blur. You can't hear anything from it. Blood starts to seep from it.

“Steve.” Bucky says, coming to you. “What the fuck? Did you pop her eardrum?” 

Steve stops, still in pure rage mode to look at you. You can only stare, tears dry and blood starting to dry as well. 

Steve takes a deep breath, and raises your head in his hands, “Angel?” 

You don't say anything. You can only hear him out of one ear. Fresh tears fall from your face. Everything hurts, too much to even say anything.

“Angel?” He asks again.

You shake your head, and point to your left ear.

“YOU FUCKING DICK.” Bucky yells. He pushes Steve out of the way and replaces Steve’s hands with his own. “What's wrong with your ear baby?” 

You only shake your head and sob.

“Can you not hear?” He asks.

You shake your head again.

“You popped her eardrum.” Bucky looks up at Steve with a mean glare.

“You didn't stop me.” Steve shoots back.

You take the time to slowly sit up and look at Natasha’s unconscious form. She's still breathing despite all of the blood covering her. You begin to sob. 

“Shhhh.” Bucky pulls you into his arms. “We're almost out of the Hydra painkillers.” 

“I'll get some.” Steve assures her, more than him. 

“Yeah, from who?” Bucky questions. 

“You know who.” Steve growls.

“He's not coming by.” Bucky shakes his head. 

You grip onto him. 

“You're the one who wants the supersoldier painkillers for her. So yeah, he can come by.” 

“Daddy.” You cry.

Steve looks down at you. 

“I'm… I'm sorry.”

“I know angel. Bucky is going to get you all fixed up, and I'm gonna get you the really good stuff to make sure you're pain free okay?” Steve kisses your forehead. The blood is dried. 

“I love you, daddy.” You tell him.

“You're the love of my life.” Steve replies, bringing your hand to his mouth and kissing it. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and carries you upstairs.


	8. You Can Run, You Can Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HATE ME, I got busy with college and shit. Hello. This is a filler, next chapter will be.... chaotic

Sticky. That's what you felt. Everything that occurred last night was a complete and utter blur. You sit up, in your broken and bloody cot. You frown. Of course no one had slept with you. Your ear had gone out. You were just a broken toy. 

“Baby?” You hear Steve’s voice. It's full of worry. 

“Daddy.” You can only mutter. Your head's pounding and tears drip from your eyes. 

The door opens and Steve trails down. Bucky not behind him. You look up.

“Daddy's sooooo sorry angel.” Steve sits next to your leg. Your broken one. The one he broke. 

“I don't forgive you.” You say. 

Steve looks like you've stabbed him. Like you took a knife and repeatedly stabbed him over and over after he poured his heart out to you. 

“You broke my leg… and you broke my eardr-r-rum. You're g-g-going to end up killing me or s-s-something.” You barely manage out. 

It doesn't register that he's hit you until your head is violently thrown to the side. And there's blood dripping on your cot. You turn back. He repeats the action a few more times. The pain only adding to your discomfort. No. Your pain. 

You want this to end. 

Steve stops. He lays you down and removes your panties and nightie.

“I love you. You're the love of my life.” Steve’s eyes are wet with tears. 

You can't bring yourself to look at him. You won't give him that power. Not anymore.

“I… love you.” Steve cries. “Please, I love you.” 

“Where's Bucky?” You ask. “I want daddy.”

Steve smacks you again. It doesn't add to anything. Your nose begins to bleed. 

“I'm your daddy. Not B-Bucky.” Steve chokes out. Tears run through his eyes, his hands are around your throat. He's pressing as hard as he can. Your world goes black, “If I can't have you…” 

“STOP.” You spring to life from the bed, gripping your neck and sobbing. 

Steve is fast to cup your face and shush you. You move from his grasp until you register the worry and that it was all a bad dream. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes angel. I gave you too much painkillers. C’mere.” Steve pulls you into his lap.

You register where you are. His bedroom. His bed. The sheets are soft. Everything is soft. 

“Daddy.” You sob into his neck and he gently rocks you.

“These painkillers… sometimes they come with bad dreams baby.” Steve bounces you a little, like someone would a child who was upset. 

“Do you love me?” You ask.

“Yes angel.” He pulls you away from his neck so he can look into your eyes. “You're the love of my life. You know that.” 

“I love you… t-too.” You stutter. You haven't stuttered since you were a child. Since he beat you. 

You begin to shake at the memories. Something wet overcomes you. You look at Steve, hoping it isn't just in your mind. He cringes a little, the smell filling the air makes you want to hide. 

Steve pulls you off his lap, making quick to lift your nightie and pull down your panties. 

You bite your lip and want to sob. You've wet yourself. 

“Daddy I-” 

“Shhhh.” He kisses your forehead, “Whatever has you so scared, I promise I'll protect you.” 

“You're not mad?” You ask. You feel like a child again. 

Steve shakes his head and stands up, he collects you in his arms and trails downstairs to the bathroom. Bucky is half asleep as he steps off the last step.

“What's happened?” He asks groggily. 

“She pissed herself, had a nightmare. Go change the sheets and throw them in the wash.” Steve demands, looking at you with a soft facial expression.

He isn't mad. 

“Nah man that's fucki-” 

“Now.” Steve snaps to him. “Or so help me-” 

“Fine.” Bucky hops out of bed and rearranges his sweatpants. Whatever hard on he had, was now gone. You feel bad.

Steve drops you into the bath and kisses the top of your head, “I'll join you, gimmie a sec.” 

You nod and go to start the water.

Steve catches up to Bucky, and violently grabs his arm before he descends the stairs. 

“You wanna fuck her?” Steve wasn't asking. “You want to fuck her, you deal with the ugly. Isn't that what you said? Were her caretakers now. Start acting like it.” 

Bucky couldn't believe the words coming from Steve’s mouth. The man who had broken her leg, who had damaged her hearing in one ear. 

“Yeah let me so clean the piss sheets before it smells.” Bucky grabs his arm back and leaves without another word. 

Steve can hear the water begin. You had been listening in, he concluded. Poor baby. He began to rub his neck as he walked back.

XXXX

Bucky gathered the sheets together into a ball, and made quick to put new ones on. Thankfully Steve had caught you in time before they really soaked into the mattress. 

When he threw them in the washer, and pressed start, he sat back and thought about just leaving. You were too in love with Steve to ever leave with him. He was fooling himself. 

He shook his head and traveled to the bathroom, stopping when he heard moans. He put his ear to the wall. 

“Yes.” You moaned.

“Want you to be my wife.” He had heard Steve say. 

Bucky crouched down, peering into the bathroom hoping he wouldn't get caught. 

Steve had you against the bathtub, his fingers deep in you and his mouth against your neck. He was working them slowly, licking and biting your neck and he did. 

“Gonna buy you a ring tomorrow.” Steve said. “Gonna make you my wife.” 

You only nodded and whined into him. “Wanna be your wife daddy!” 

“Just mine?” He asked. 

Bucky felt like he had been caught. But Steve didn't turn, like he usually would. Bucky breathed a slow breath of release. 

“Are you sure baby? Just me?” Steve asked again.

Bucky’s heart began to freeze when Steve slowly turned to Bucky. Of course he had spoken too soon. Of course.

“Just yours daddy!” You cry. You were close. 

“It isn't polite to lead others on baby. You gotta tell Bucky you only want daddy.” Steve made direct eye contact with Bucky. 

“I promise I will daddy. I only want you.” You gripped onto him and began humping his thigh. It wasn't enough. “Can you fuck me?” 

Steve quickly turned back to you before you could register he was looking at Bucky. “Yes baby.” He stood.

Bucky returned to his bed. He stared at the ceiling as Steve carried you, rather fastly, upstairs. Bucky focused on the sound of the dryer going. It helped. Steve had fucked you at least ten times that night. Your moans fighting over the dryer.


	9. Got A Secret, Can You Keep It, Swear This One You'll Save.

It had been at least a month after he bought you a ring. Paid some stupid priest out of state to fly in. Bucky was the witness. Of course he was. 

Steve had fucked you every minute he could. In the morning, before and after you peed. In the shower, the bath, had his dick in you while he read to you. Even while you tried to eat breakfast, he'd have it buried in you. 

Cockwarming had been pointless. You got so bouncy when he put it in you. Bucky still loved you. It hurt. Steve made it a rule, he couldn't touch you anymore. Steve got possessive. And it was ugly. 

Steve got mad whenever Bucky was in the same room as you. Fuming and fucking you to make his point to Bucky. It wasn't fair. Bucky had loved you. Had wanted you. Steve abused you. Bucky sighed. 

“Bucky?” You ask. 

He turns and looks at you from the doorway. 

“Go away.” He instructs. Better this way.

“B-Bucky.” You're sobbing. Fuck.

“What is it?” He asks. He pauses from the computer. 

“I think Steve is cheating on me.” You say lowly.

Bucky wants to laugh. Of course he is. The ring doesn't mean anything to him of course. Not like it does you. 

“Oh. That sucks.” Bucky manages out.

“Oh. Right.” You look stunned. You only limp out of the doorway and back into the living room. 

XXXX

So. Here's the thing. Bucky knew it, but overall. It surprised him. You. You were not stupid by any means. Your little ditzy clueless daddy’s little girl must've been an act of some kind. Because now you're frowning. Something you've never done. 

Always so cheery and happy, you're frowning. Slowly cutting apart brownie. You only look ahead. You knew Steve was cheating. But. So did Bucky. As a matter of a fact, his entire computer was full of photos of him fucking Maria Hill. 

You cry out as Bucky comes to. He's quick to stand up and go to you. You've cut your finger. 

“Shhhh.” He cooes. “You're okay.” 

You nod. 

“Hold on.” He leaves for the bathroom.

Your glaze falls on his computer. There's a blonde man and a brunette woman. Porn. But… you know that man.

You look out to see the bathroom light still on. You quickly trail to the computer, getting blood on his keyboard. Your heart begins to hurt. Your entire body begins to shake. 

The sound of the front door opening startles you. You walk back to the island counter, with a blank stare. 

Steve trails in, and nearly stops. “Baby?” 

“You.” You only whimper. 

Bucky is quick to shut the light off and enters the kitchen. “Hey Steve. She cut her finger. You wanna do the-” 

Bucky looks at the blood on his keyboard as he sets the first aid things on the table. Fuck. He shouldn't have left it open. But it's better this way. 

You grab the knife and hold it up. 

“YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME.” You scream.

Steve looks taken back. “I do baby.” 

“Give it up.” Bucky sighs. He sets the laptop in front of him. 

“Are you that jealous of me Barnes?” Steve only asks. 

“That… are you serious right now?” Bucky asks. 

You raise the knife and put it over your throat. It's okay because Steve doesn't love you. You should've known better, really. 

You go to slice when there's a loud scream and someone takes the knife. It's late, you feel the blood pour for your throat as you fall into someone's arms, the world going black. 

XXXX

You didn't cut deep at all. Just a slice. Bucky had you patched up in no time. Steve had… freaked. At first at Bucky. Then he saw you. It was a mess. 

Bucky had a broken nose and a broken rib, he was sure of the latter. But Steve let him go so he could fix you. He had laid you down in Steve’s bed. Well, both of your beds. The cot was gone. It was just you and Steve. Husband and wife.

This was the second bandage change and he finished up. Making sure no blood got on Steve’s french sheets.

“Is she okay?” Steve’s soft voice sounded from the start of the stairs.

“I didn't mean for her to react that way. If I would've known how fucked you have her mind, I wouldn't have shown them to her. Actually I accidentally left them. You cheated on her. Here she is thinking she's your pretty little wife and you're fucking Maria fucking Hill on the side.” Bucky begins. He's mad but won't raise his voice for your sake. You need sleep. “She loves you. You chose you. That's your ring on her finger.” 

“I-” 

“No excuses.” Bucky turns back to him. “Maria doesn't even look like Peggy, what the fuck is your game?” 

“We slept together twice.” 

“Five times. I have the photos you punk.” 

“I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I don't know what's wrong with me.” Steve looked genuinely sorry. But Bucky knew better. Better than you did.

“I don't give a fuck.” Bucky seethed, “She's your wife now.” 

“I know.” Steve murmured.

“She almost slit her throat over you. Do you know how incredibly fucked up that is? When I agreed to this, I didn't agree to all of this.” Bucky whispered. He thought about going back to Wakanda. But as much as Bucky was hurt, he couldn't dare leave you in Steve’s care. You would only die. 

“Just.” Bucky sighed and held the bridge of his nose. “Take care of her.” 

“I want to.” Steve admitted. 

“Then do it.” Bucky got up and sighed, he collected the trash and moved past him. 

XXXX

You felt something hot on your inner thighs. You moaned and arched your back. You quickly shot up and reached for your neck. 

“Angel.” Steve looked up from between your legs. His lips are shiny. “I'm sorry I can't help it.” 

“What happened?” You frown.

“Oh baby. You know Bucky’s little… issue?” Steve continued to rub your clit.

You moaned and nodded. 

“Mmm yeah. Shuri must've not been that good at removing those triggers. We were watching a show and he just grabbed the knife. I stopped him in time.” Steve murmured. He gave kitten licks on your clit. 

“He said you cheated on me.” Your eyes become wet with tears.

Steve cooed, “No baby. I would never. Those are very old angel. He's just jealous.” He kisses you. You hold his face. 

“Daddy I love you.” You say. All worry and doubt gone. “But.” 

“What?”

“What if Bucky tries to hurt me again?” You pout.

“Mmmm he'll have to go. Daddy does want his angel to himself.” Steve nods and kisses you again. 

Everything feels so warm and right. Steve loved you. He wanted you for himself. 

Steve pulled your nightie up, you weren't wearing panties by now. He teased your entrance before putting his dick all the way in. “Mmmm.” He moaned.

“Daddy. Faster.” You cry.

Steve tutts. “No. You're hurt. Daddy has to be slow.” 

His strokes are slow, rocking against you in an almost romantic way. You're so in love. So in love. 

And he was so in love with you. So in love. Everything was perfect. So perfect. 

Steve came inside with a grunt, and a heavy breath. “Want you to be a mommy, angel.” 

“I want to have your baby, daddy.” You smile. 

Steve smiles back, and everything is warm. This is the man you love. It makes the shattered leg, the shattered eardrum and the nearly slit throat worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say , in the end so it doesn't kill your buzz;;;;
> 
> The relationship between Steve and reader is an abusive one. Bucky isn't completely innocent either, but we'll get to his redemption later bc idk how many chapters I want this to be. But Bucky does get better, and depending on which side your on really depends on how happy this ends for you (and reader) anyways i love you and want you to know relationships like this outside of fiction are not okay. If a man puts his arms on you, break his entire face. Love you <4


	10. Drop The Dagger And Lather The Blood On Your Hands, Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow three updates!! I might go with 14 chapters,,,, maybe 16 bc i have ocd with even numbers!!! Anyways hope this isn't too wild or fast for anyone..... love you please don't read if you can't handle it. Mwah

Bucky sat in the small office room, staring at the wall. His world was crumbling. Utterly crumbling. 

See, when Steve had proposed the idea, he had sent him the link of you getting off. But it was never about that. He loved you. Steve didn't know that you once had a whole conversation on just cats. Your eyes beamed the entire conversation and he didn't feel the dread of having to carry the conversation. 

But Steve had caught onto his feelings. And well, Steve being Steve, had to beat him to the punch. 

Ever since Steve received the serum, Steve became more aggressive when it came to beating Bucky to the punch of getting girls. Bucky gave up eventually. He just tended to his farm in Wakanda and spent most of his time with his goats and cat. 

You would've loved Wakanda. He'd watch you run about with the goats, and he'd even read to you. You'd take walks down to the lake and relax under the moonlight together. You’d be so in love. 

He'd take you gently. So sweetly. Then maybe propose, start a family.

But Steve. Steve didn't want that for him. Steve began to tease you secretly and catch onto everything because of Bucky blushing when you were around. Bucky cursed himself. How could he be so reckless and stupid? It was his fault you were now in a marriage with a man who not only shattered your leg, forced you to sleep with a dead body in the room, made you fuck… Natasha, but shattered your eardrum, along with being the cause of your almost slit throat. Worst of all? He had you convinced this was love. 

Though. Bucky could never blame you. He had googled it after Natasha said it to you after listening in on her pleadings to you. 

Stockholm Syndrome: is a condition in which hostages develop a psychological alliance with their captors during captivity. Emotional bonds may be formed, between captor and captives, during intimate time together, but these are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims.

Yes. That sounded like your disgusting devotion to Steve. Though of course you did love him before. That love was tainted now. He had abused you. 

It wasn't fair. 

Steve had told him.

‘Buck, maybe you should head to Wakanda, I mean you got your farm…….’ 

Everything had blurred out. Bucky wanted to ask if it was his decision or yours, but he didn't want to pry. Bucky also couldn't go back to Wakanda. Not until he got you out safely somehow. So he had begged Steve.

‘Stevie, I can't go back. It'll be suspicious and I don't want that for you guys. I love you both, she loves you. I just gotta stay for a while okay?’ 

Steve had bought it. But looking back on everything, Bucky assumed Steve was in a sort of manic state. He rarely left your bed. 

Bucky hadn't even seen you in days. But he heard the moans all too well. Him fucking you into the mattress among other things. 

Bucky sighed, you were off with Steve at some scummy club. Bucky begged that it was too risky. But Steve had cut your hair, and dyed it darker. Along with the eyebrows, and your ears were now pierced with diamonds. 

Bucky had to figure out how to get you out. How to get you away from Steve. Before he killed you, and Bucky was tasked with burying you. 

XXXX

The neon lights are bright. You watch as Steve buys some drinks at the bar and talks up the beautiful woman. You feel a pang of jealousy in your heart, and you're forced to look away. You sit in a private VIP table in a fancy club you were unaware of. You look down at your diamond ring. It was so pretty under the lights. 

Steve had been adamant on getting you in, even sliding the bouncer eight hundred dollars to let you through the door. Steve had your hair cut, dyed, and now you had matching diamonds in your now pierced ears. 

So now you sat in the fancy leather material and watched as the club went on like you didn't exist. The club was barely lit, mainly going by neon lights and blaring music. That's why Steve had chosen it. For the first time in a week, you had actual clothes on. 

Black jeans and a red hoodie. The same colors of the Iron suit. But you doubt Steve really noticed. He seemed in a weird mood. He was loving all the way here. Holding your hand and praising you.

But now he was leaning into the woman at the bar, and began touching her shoulder. You felt sick, and immediately stood. Something came across you. Bucky.

‘I think Steve is cheating on me.’

The laptop hadn't been wrong.

Those photos weren't old.

Run. 

You quickly move away from the area, and track down the stairs. People grinded and some even were slow dancing to the song that definitely wasn't slow enough. 

The smell of alcohol and something else made you feel sick. You stop for a brief moment and look across to Steve. He's in his own little world. You want to sob. Your stomach was burning intensely, there was a sharp sting that you could only assume was heartbreak. Or something similar. 

Terror rises in your mind, heart hammering frantically in your chest, and something snaps in you. Did Steve truly not love you? Was this all a game? Tears roll down your face. You cup your hands over your nose and mouth, chest heaving with every panting breath, another wave of panic washing over you. 

You had to get out of here. You had to go home. To Tony. The one person who never hurt you. You had to leave. Your body is fast, high on what you can only assume is adrenaline. You could maybe make it to the tower, and go to bed.

The idea kept you going. 

Bodies pushed into you, nearly knocking you down a couple of times as some song you weren't familiar with blared. Thankfully, the door to the club opened and closed. You rushed towards it, grabbing onto the bouncer’s shirt and tugged it.

“What?” He looks at you.

“Please.” You plead. “I have to go home. I'm being…” you think for a second. The scene plays of Steve kissing the woman and something feels like a knife was thrusted into you. He was cheating on you. He lied. “kept against my will.” 

He only looks at you. “Yeah right. Go away.” He shoves your grip off of him. 

“Please.” You sob. “He'll kill me!” 

“Fuck off girl.” He warned. 

You move and grab the arm of a woman. 

“What the hell?” She cries.

“PLEASE I’M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL.” You beg.

She pushes you off of her and hiss, walking away. 

You look around, and a bathroom sign catches your attention. You quickly rush to it. Once inside, you lock the door and attempt to look for any windows. 

There's one above the toilet, and you smile.

You remove your hoodie, and wrap your hand with it. You put your fist back, and launch it into the glass. You scream as the glass cuts you. Your diamond now has blood on it. You frown as you stumble back, and fall on your butt. You begin to sob, holding your hand and rolling to your side. You make contact with someone’s legs. You look up.

Steve is looking down at you.

Fear engulfs you. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks. There's no anger in his voice. 

You only become more scared. 

Steve sighs and bends down, pulling your hair until you're looking at him, forcing you to put your weight on your freshly cut hand. You shake. 

“Oh now you don't want me anymore?” He asks. “I'm not good enough?” 

Steve looks at you. With fire. 

“You don't wanna be my wife anymore?” Steve demands. 

You only violently shake at his words, from the pain from your hand and the way his grip is in your hair, you can't form words. No matter how hard you try. Nothing comes.

“What? No words?” He asks.

You look down, meaning to look at your hand but you stop when you see his switchblade out, and gripped tightly in his fist. You didn't like it. 

“You don't love me anymore?” Steve asks once more. 

"What were you trying to do huh? Play me like an idiot? Tell me you love me and then you leave me. You left me. You can't leave me. You fucking idiot!” He roars, words dripping with venomous hatred. “WERE MARRIED. YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME!” 

You don't really know when it happened. It was all so fast. One minute he was yelling, and you were shaking with fear. You go to move, to grab his neck and calm him down. 

But he takes it as a threat.

Right?

Why else would he? 

Because the next his switchblade is in your left eye, and you're screaming bloody murder. 

The pain doesn't show up. Too high on Hydra painkillers and something else Steve had given you for ‘extra fun.’ You'd feel it later. You kept screaming and attempted to pull out the knife, but the blood was too slippery. 

Steve only watched you. Frozen. In truth, he didn't know what to do. You claw at his pant leg, and he quickly comes down. Not to comfort you, but to rip the blade from your eye. 

You scream even louder. Your word around you begins to blur, only being able to see from one eye now. You grip at nothing, attempting to come to your senses. You babble and yell words that aren't even coherently complete in your eyes. 

Steve only looks on. 

Hoping this is just a bad dream of some sorts. The world around you begins to darker again, and this time you slip into unconsciousness at Steve’s feet. 

XXXX

You slowly open your eye. Your right one. Everything feels fuzzy. You're high on the painkillers. But you can't remember why. Everything is warm. You can't move. You're not in your bed. 

You can hear voices. One shouting, the other calm. You attempt to move again, when you look to see your wrist tied to the new bed in your basement. You hadn't been down here since Natasha. You had an entirely new twin sized bed. With a headboard. A headboard you were now tied to. You frowned. Your ring was missing. 

You look to your legs, tied as well. But it's tied to a hook in the wall. Your body feels heavy. You slump back. 

You were unable to form words, your tongue felt too heavy to move. You tangled for a second before the door opened and Bucky and Steve wondered down. 

“Baby?” Bucky asks.

You only look at him. 

“Do you remember what happened?” He asks. 

You shake your head no. It's heavy. You feel nauseous. 

“Baby… something happened.” Bucky started.

“Did the Winter Soldier hurt me again?” You ask. You're too high to filter anything.

Steve grimaces.

“What?” Bucky’s eyes go wide. “What do you mean again?” 

“He slit my throat… right? I'm not mad at you. I could never be. But… he scares me.” You mumble.

Bucky's eyes become fire. Hellfire. “Shuri removed all of my triggers. He no longer exists.” 

“But my neck…” You start.

Bucky can't take it anymore and he shoots up. “Because he was fucking cheating on you-” he points to Steve, who's now standing back looking like a kid who just got caught sneaking out, “with some SHIELD bitch, and you were so hurt you were going to kill yourself. He also stabbed your fucking eye out tonight.” 

It's quiet as you process his words.

“You're lying.” You frown. 

Steve looks up.

Bucky’s eyes can't go any wider than they already are. 

“Daddy loves me. He wouldn't hurt me. Would you daddy?” You look to Steve with a smile of hope.

Only. Steve doesn't smile back. He just looks at you. Your smile begins to fade as your entire world hits you like a freight train. You only sink back into yourself, with a thousand yard stare directed at the wall.


	11. Exit Music (For A Film)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm sorry. * SERIOUSLY READ THE TITLE SONG BY RADIOHEAD NEAR THE END FOR FULL EFFECT*

It was a week before everything went down. You stayed as an emotional veggie for the entire week. But something perked inside of you. But it was haunting. Scary almost. Like something from the Stepford Wives. 

You smiled and smiled and did everything you could to get out of that basement. You really were giving Steve another chance. 

Bucky had another week until he had to leave for Wakanda. Steve demanded that he'd be out of the house almost immediately after his outburst, but knew he couldn't just kick out someone, who was once his closest friend, out on the street. So he gave him two weeks without saying another sentence to him.

Bucky had given up on you. You were going to die in Steve’s hands anyways. He couldn't prevent it, and Bucky was stupid for thinking he could just whisk you away. So be bid his time. Ignoring both of you. It had worked. You ignored him too. And so did Steve. 

XXXX

You're in the kitchen, preparing to make dinner when Steve enters the room. Bucky looks up from his seat and only looks at him. You don't notice until Steve kisses your cheek. 

“My angel. Daddy missed you.” Steve says, you feel his boner. “Wanna take you now.” 

Bucky makes a disgusted noise from his chair. 

“Something to say Barnes?” Steve asks. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Bucky spits. 

Steve walks to the table and you take a breath in. “I think you should say it.” 

“Why?” Bucky mocks.

Steve huffs and goes for the door. 

“Yeah, go jack it to your rapist.” Bucky mumbles. 

“What the fuck did you say?” Steve stops and turns. 

You turn as well, “Is that true?” 

Steve feels cornered. “So what? Peggy is my true love. What the fuck about it?” 

The words hurt you. And it sinks in. The man in front of you will never love you. Steve Rogers only saw you as some… replacement for Peggy. But you could never be someone like her. The pain explodes. You could never compete with a corpse, and it was about time you stopped trying. 

“Right.” Bucky murmurs. 

Steve walks to Bucky, and sizes him up. “I'm getting really fucking tired of you. Maybe you should join Sharon and Maria-” 

Steve's cut off when you pull all your strength into hitting him over the head with the same bat. The one he used to shatter your leg with, the one he beat you with, the one he tried to kill you with. 

Steve hisses and steps back. He looks at you with hurt in his eyes. He brings his hand back and looks over the blood. 

“Angel?” He asks.

You only blink, and smile, “When you say angel, do you mean me? Or her?” 

You swing again and he catches it, throwing you to the floor and kicking you directly in the stomach. 

Bucky swiftly grabs the back of his head and slams his head into the island countertop. You retake the bat, and start bringing it down hard and hard. Again and again. Everything is a blur. But all you can see is red. 

‘Natasha did. She's so sweet.’

“YOU FUCKING LIAR!” Another swing. 

‘I want to be yours. Chained at your feet and only yours.’

Another swing.

‘This is all about us, darling. You, and me.’

Another swing. 

‘What happens when toys break or go missing?’

You hear bone crunch. Another swing.

“THEY GET REPLACED!” You yelled. 

‘You love me?’ 

“NOT ANYMORE!” Another crunch. Another swing.

‘He loves you.’ 

Another swing.

‘What's so special about you?’  
‘Everything.’  
Another swing.

‘You're not leaving me, are you?’  
“TO DIE!” Another swing. 

You look down at him. Your breathing is hard and rushed. Like you had a panic attack. Blood covers the entire kitchen, and you look to Bucky. He only looks at you. 

What you've done comes to hit you like a train. You fall to your knees and begin to sob, “STEVE! STEVE PLEASE I’M SORRY.” 

Bucky takes your arm and attempts to pull you away. “Baby-”

“He'll be so mad at me!! He's going to break my leg!!” You sob. 

Bucky holds you, and forces you to look at him in his eyes. “Baby you need to go shower, and I'm going to clean this up. And then we're going to call Tony. I'm going to take you home.” 

Tony. Tony… did you know Tony? But Bucky seems so sure you do. So you nod, and head for the bathroom. 

You're a sobbing mess in the shower. You watch the blood wash off of you, and watch it drain into the sink. The blood of the man you love. Loved. He never loved you. He played with you, he slept with Maria. Had she known? Had she known? You begin to sob thinking about them sleeping together. Him moaning against her. 

Then he had pleasured himself to the dead woman again. His abuser. 

You exited the shower and quickly, for the first time in a year, put on jeans and a sweatshirt. You slip on the shoes, your ankles tinier than you remember. You look into the mirror, looking at the patched eye. The one Steve stabbed you in. Your neck is scarred from the knife. You don't even recognize yourself. 

You walk out as Bucky mops up the last of the blood. He's quick to finish and head into the shower himself. You look at Steve’s bashed in face. His phone is placed on the counter you quickly figure the code out, and dial Tony.

“Steve? You have some nerve-”

“Tony.” You say. 

There's no sound on the other line. You sniffle and wipe your nose with your sleeve.

“Tony?” You ask again.

“You're dead.” Tony barely speaks. 

“I'm alive. No. I'm alive.” IM FUCKING ALIVE. “Steve had been keeping me for a year. He- he hurt me. He hurt me.” You sobbed.

“This is some sick joke. I'm not happy-” 

“In the camping trip picture, you spilled hot cocoa all over your pants and that's why we couldn't take a full one. You think burgers are naked cheeseburgers.” The memories flood back. Like a spell had been lifted. “You're married to Pepper. I miss her. She only wears strawberry hand sanitizer. Can I come home?” You sob after the last bit.

“Of course you can come home baby. Come home.” Tony bursts into tears over the end. 

Bucky comes out of the bathroom, drying his hair with his towel when he freezes. You look at him. Like you'd been caught. 

“Bucky saved me.” You say suddenly. 

You didn't want to lose him. You loved Bucky. 

Bucky immediately takes the phone, “Tony.”

“Barnes?” 

“Steve's dead. She… she beat him to death after he tried to hurt her again.” He says. 

“What the fuck…” 

“Look, there's a lot of blood. Everywhere. We're at his condo downtown. You gotta come.” Bucky says into the phone. 

Tony mumbles something and Bucky nods and hangs it up. 

“Bucky.” You say.

“Baby.” 

“I love you. I'm so-”

“Shhhhh.” Bucky cups your face. “I'll never leave you. I love you.” 

You smile up at him. Everything was going to be okay. 

XXXX

The police lights are bright. You're wrapped in a blanket, being looked over by a medic. Tony, who can't stop sobbing, holds you from behind. Your shoulder is completely soaked. 

“Her eardrum is bleeding, and her neck is scarred. Her eye is also bleeding, it seems to be stabbed out.” The medic mumbles.

“I'm gonna fucking kill him.” Tony sobs.

Beat you to it, you wanna say. But stay silent. 

You look over to Bucky, who's giving his story to the cops. The same one you rehearsed. 

See, Steve had kidnapped you and kept you in the basement with Natasha's help. Bucky was staying with Steve for a couple of days, but had no idea you were in the basement. Had no clue. The first cop had bought it. Then Tony had bought it too. Bucky knew he was in the clear when Rhodey bought it as well. 

But Bucky had so much to atone for. He would go back to Wakanda and leave you to your family. He couldn't be with you after everything.

His crush had cost him his best friend, his ex, his friend, and now you. It felt like he was waking up from the Winter Soldier again. Having to deal with all of the destruction it had caused. Bucky finished his story and headed to Tony, who was driving with Rhodey to the hospital with you. 

“I'm leaving. Back to Wakanda. Figure you could use all the family time you need.” Bucky says.

“Barnes.” Tony starts. “Thank you for saving my baby.”

“Yeah, I-” Rhodey begins. “I'm sorry you had to lose your best friend, but you have my respect. If you ever need anything, you have my number.” 

It only made Bucky sicker. The faster he was out of your life, the better. 

He nods and begins to purchase a plane ticket for Wakanda. 

You watch him from the back of the ambulance window. You want to call for him. Beg him to stay. But you know it wouldn't be wise. He was hurting too. 

You sit back in the ambulance bed as the news report kicks on, you turn your head to the screen,

“Tonight we bring you harrowing news from downtown Brooklyn, as the missing Stark girl was found tonight in critical condition. One body was found on the scene that has now been identified as not only as Captain America, but also as the person responsible for the kidnapping…”


	12. I Really Stayed With Such A Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* These are short for now, but I promise we will get an update on Bucky and the sweet end. <3

It had been a complete year since the events of that night. You had spent it in therapy for 50 hours a week, writing in a journal, physical therapy, along with learning sign language, and you now had a hearing aid for your ear. 

Your therapist , Miss Marie, has helped you and Tony so much in the past year. Helped the nightmares you had, waking up and wetting yourself. It had been 4 weeks since you wet yourself over a nightmare. You had gone through sixteen journals. All provided detailed accounts for police about Steve’s abuse.

They painted the picture of a young girl with a crush who had wandered into Steve’s place to return something, and had come across Sharon. Then Natasha and Steve attacked you. Oh how he shattered your leg, how he beat you, how he was molding you into Peggy. 

You made sure to add Natasha's name to where Bucky's should be. You didn't have it in you to rat him out. Everyone was so thankful. Bucky was back in Wakanda, and apparently was helping teach at one of the schools. Was a coach from what you heard.

Of course returning home was hard. It took a few days to even look like you. You dyed your hair back, let it grow. You took out the diamond earrings and allowed Tony to get rid of them. You were thankful to wear actual clothes. 

A couple of weeks after, they had found out that Steve had actually gotten you pregnant. You were a couple weeks along, but Tony made the decision and they terminated it. You still wonder if it was a boy or girl. 

Hey! You even got Stark bear back, his ribbon back to being Stark Industries. In a couple of months, they were able to locate the rest of Natasha's bones, along with some of Sharon’s remains. They buried them with respect. The funeral for Sharon had been nice. You only wished you would've gotten her out of there. 

Steve’s body was cremated and given to the Avengers, where Nick Fury thought it would be best to cement them and take it out to sea, where it most likely dropped to the darkest parts. 

And everyone had been so nice. Wanda made your bed and did your clothes. Tony made you food and Vision gave you round the clock care, changing your bandages and keeping your eye clean. 

Eventually Rhodey bought you a badass eyepatch that you wore daily. Then you got the hearing aid after everyone decided your hearing wouldn't return. You joined a deaf club you found on facebook and was taught sign language. You even taught it to Tony. Who was so so so thankful to have you back. Him and Pepper took turns putting you to bed, and stayed until you fell asleep. Then they had motion sensors put in that woke up then you moved. They could yell your nightmares. 

You now sat in your therapist’s office. She was a kind lady who smelled of flowers. You liked Miss Marie. 

“Do you think about that night?” She asked.

You nod. “It's getting better. Like the memory doesn't hurt as bad.” 

“That's progress. How's your nightmares?” She wrote some stuff down.

You nod again, “Fine.” You then scoot forward, “Do you think I could see Bucky?”

“I don't know.” Her lips fall into a straight line. “You've been doing so good, I would hate for you to see him and relapse.” 

You put your head down and nodded. 

“It's not that I don't want you seeing someone you saved you, but-” she removed her glasses and folded them into her lap, “your nightmares have just let up only a few weeks ago. I don't want to risk backtracking in any way. You understand that don't you?” 

“I understand.” You murmur. 

“Do you think about him?” She asks. 

You nod, “Most nights.” 

“What do you think about?” She wonders. 

“Him. Just him.” 

XXXX

As great as things were going, you couldn't help but feel like a charity case in everyone's eyes. After all, it had been Tony’s teammates that did this to you. When the news finally settled about Natasha and Steve’s involvement, there had been several people calling for the disbanding of the Avengers. 

But Tony closed ranks. Ordered psych evaluations for everyone every two weeks to keep everyone off their back. That did the trick for a couple of months until it fully died down. 

Your door had no lock on it, and neither did your bathroom. You didn't complain. You had no room for privacy. Not after… that. 

You felt stupid. You truly had believed what Steve had been doing was love, and that you would end up together happy. 

So now you sit flipping channels on the TV, which Tony programmed so only family friendly things streamed. Nothing violent or sexual, no triggers. 

“I've been meaning to find you.” Wanda’s voice makes you jump. 

“Yes?” You ask.

“Look!” She unveils a knitter blanket that's as big as your queen sized bed. “It took weeks, but I think it came out good.”

She hands you the blanket and you run your hand over it. It's soft, and pink. With little fabric roses sewn into it. 

Tears come to your eyes, “Thank you Wanda, you're so kind.” 

Everyone had been too kind since your return. Too kind. You almost felt like you didn't deserve it. Like you were meant to be in trouble. Because after all, you went there willingly. 

“Can I sit?” She asks.

You nod and scoot over for her.

“So, I just wanted to say that I got Tony’s permission to take you shopping. Yanno, anywhere you wanna go, on me. I just wanna, make sure you're comfortable.” Wanda grabs your hand softly, and rubs her thumb across it.

“I'd like that. Maybe tomorrow?” You smile and hold her hand back. 

Wanda gets up and kisses your cheek, she then exits the room. 

You sit back and admire the beautiful blanket. 

XXXX

‘I love you angel.’ Steve whispers. ‘Why did you go and tell on me?’ 

‘I do love you!’ 

‘No, because you told on me. Now I have to get rid of you. You lied to me. I thought you loved me.’ His eyes are wet.

You're pleading, but he can't seem to hear, only stands and wraps his hands around your throat and presses down as hard as he can.

You can't breathe, your losing your grip on his shoulders.

‘I lo-ove you!’ You whimper. Hoping he'll stop. 

Where is Bucky?

‘P-Please. I love you!’ 

“STOP!” You spring from the bed, sobbing and clutching your neck. The dream had faded, and Steve was dead again.


End file.
